Deadman Turned Daddy 2: The Fall of One Dad
by RaigeRoller
Summary: The second part to the Deadman Turned Daddy Trilogy. The Callaway and Cena family have had their worlds turned upside down. This is their story. I suck at summaries, so read the first chapter before you dismiss the story, its good I promise :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, storylines, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its storylines, characters or actors. **

**Note: I know its been a long time, sorry to have kept everyone waiting, but I'm back and I'm ready to give it another go! This is the 2nd part of my Deadman Turned Daddy trilogy, and yes it will be a cross over with NCIS because I absolutely LOVE that show. Be forewarned....some of the details of the NCIS and WWE characters/plotlines won't coincide to how they are on the programs that your used to watching every week. For my story to work, I needed to tweek some things. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

**CHAPTER ONE  
**

_John reached down, taking Sienna's hand into his. He lifted his eyes to hers as his thumb brushed across her knuckles in a sweet caress._

_"The first time I saw you, I honestly thought someone was playing a joke on me." John said. "I got to the gym and there was this girl with black hair, dark make-up, hanging upside down on the bars across my windows and worst of all....she was smoking a cigarette."_

"_If you had asked me that first day if I ever thought you and I would become friends, I would have said no. But, after four months of fighting, we finally were. If you had asked me at that point, if I ever thought we would end up dating, I would have told you no. But, after weeks of trying to stay apart, fate won and we ended up in each others arms." John said. "If at that point you would have asked me if I thought we would end up as husband and wife, I would have told you, yes." _

_John couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he gazed down at his girl._

"_I knew from the first moment I held you in my arms that you were the one." He said. "I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that you were going to be my wife. And all I had to do, was convince you of the same thing. And last year, on the eve of your father's wedding...I did."_

_Sienna smiled up at him as he squeezed her hands._

_"You gave me yourself, showing your love for me has no boundaries. You've been at my side since day one, and I must confess that I am a better man because of it....because of you." John said softly. "The love I felt for you that day has only increased with each passing day. I thank the Lord every day for putting you in my path and letting you be in my life."_

"_I am the most blessed of men. I get to wake up next to the most beautiful woman on Earth. Your smile, your laugh.....every moment I have had with you both, only makes me want a lifetime of more." John said._

_John paused, glancing down at his daughter, then over at their families and friends. As his gaze travelled back to his wife, his eyes cast down, settling on her flat stomach. His fingers slid down to lightly caress her stomach as his eyes moved up to hers._

"_I don't know what life is going to bring....how many kids we'll have or what house we'll raise them in." He whispered. "But no matter what happens, with you by my side, I know everything will be all right. I love you more than you could possibly know, Mama, and that's never going to change."_

_As John finished, Sienna couldn't help the tears that pricked her eyes. Her mind completely entranced, all she could was stare at her husband with a teary smile on her face. Sienna could vaguely hear the preacher saying something. What, she didn't know. She was too busy staring at her husband's adoring face._

_A small smirk tilted at the corners of John's lips as his wife continued to ignore their preacher and stare at him. With a small chuckle, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and whispered her name._

"_Sienna?"_

"_Hmm?" Sienna whispered back._

_John nodded towards the preacher and Sienna's eyes followed in that direction. Her brown knit in confusion as her father now stood where the preacher should have been._

"_Dad?" _

_Sienna turned back to John, her eyes widening in horror at what she saw. John stood a few feet away, his body slowly beginning to fade._

"_Sienna."_

"_John?" she whispered, taking a step forward. _

"_Sienna."_

_Tears streamed down Sienna's cheeks as she ran forward, her arms reaching for her husband. As John disappeared from sight, Sienna let loose a blood curdling scream._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

The sudden scream coming from the passenger seat had Mark stomping on the brakes and swerving to the side of the street. Throwing the car into park, he turned to Sienna, his heart about to jump out of his chest.

"What?!" he panted. "Are you hurt?!"

Sienna didn't say anything for a moment as her eyes began to take in her surroundings.

"Sienna?" Mark asked. "Are you okay?"

Sienna sighed softly as she realized where she was. With an almost non-existent nod, Sienna fell back against the seat.

"Dream." She whispered. "Sorry Dad. I'm okay now."

Mark didn't have to ask what the dream was about. He already knew. It was the same dream that had been haunting her for nearly a week now. With an understanding smile, he squeezed her hand and then led the car back out onto the road. As the car pulled back onto the street, Sienna turned her gaze to the back seat where her daughter was sleeping. Sienna's scream would have woken anyone else, but not Abby. Being able to sleep through just about anything was a trait she had inherited from her father.

At almost three years of age, Abby was looking more and more like her father every day. The curls that had set atop Abby's head had grown down to the middle of her back. Dark like her mother's, they sat in contrast to the sky blue orbs she'd gotten from her father. She was an outgoing child, always eager to explore any unknown territory. She loved anyone and was loved by everyone. Yes...Abby was definitely just like her father.

Letting Abby sleep, Sienna turned back around and looked out the window. As she recognized the street they were on, she sunk lower in the front seat. When Mark stopped the car, Sienna sat there for a moment and looked anywhere but at the house they were parked in front of. Mark took one look at her face and grabbed her hand, giving it another squeeze.

"I can go for you." He said softly. "Just tell me what you need."

Sienna hesitated a moment, then looked over at her father. With a small shake of her head, she slowly opened the car door and walked up to the front door of the house. Sienna stopped and looked at the door, trying to get the nerve to go through it. With a shaky breath, trembling fingers lifted and pushed open the door.

Not having the courage to stay put and look around, Sienna ran upstairs and quickly got what she needed. As she came back down the stairs, the sound of John's voice assaulted her ears. Slowly her feet followed the sound of his voice, taking her towards the kitchen. The table was set for two with a small bouquet of freshly cut flowers in the center. John looked over at her and smiled as he carried the pan over to the table. The aroma of french toast, scrambled eggs and bacon wafted through the air into Sienna's nostrils.

John untied the apron around his neck and tossed it onto the counter. Never taking his eyes from Sienna's, John moved to the table and pulled out a chair for her. Sienna couldn't help but return the smile he shined her way. A step was taken towards the offered feast before all movement stilled. The smile, that had been on Sienna's lips, slowly dissipated as the face before her began to fade.

Sienna turned her back on the fading scene, closing her eyes against the torrent of emotions threatening to erupt. With a ragged breath, she moved to the door. Her fingers froze on the doorknob as she felt movement on her arm. A moment passed before Sienna could move. Finally, her hand lifted, her fingers lightly caressing the silky fabric. Blinking back the tears, she tore John's jacket from the rack and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Mark looked over at Sienna as she plopped down in the seat beside him. "You okay, baby?"

Sienna looked over at him, hugging John's jacket to her chest and shook her head. Mark took in her trembling form and knew that she was using everything in her power to keep from falling apart. He also knew that the longer they stayed, the sooner she'd unravel. It was time to go.

Mark gave her hand a squeeze before putting the car into gear and driving off. As they grew further and further away, Sienna began to relax. Twenty minutes later, Sienna lifted her head as Mark pulled the car into another driveway. Sienna and Mark got out of the car as Carol and John Sr. came outside to greet them. Sienna carefully lifted the still sleeping toddler into her arms, and then moved out to the walkway where Carol and John Sr. stood. While the men unloaded the car, Sienna and Carol stood, facing each other...neither one speaking or moving. After a moment, Carol couldn't help herself. She pulled her daughter-in-law and grand-daughter close to her; enveloping them in a wall of strength and comfort.

After a couple minutes, Sienna had to pull back. The tears were already beginning to form and right now, falling apart was a luxury she couldn't afford. Before Carol could wrap her in another hug, Sienna gently pushed Abby's body into her arms. As Carol's arms circled around her grand-daughter, Sienna quickly wiped her eyes and then took a deep breath.

"I have a new cell phone." She whispered shakily, as she pulled out a piece of paper. "The numbers on the list, along with her doctor and Mom and Dad's too. I'm not sure what hotel I'll be in....but I'll call you when I find out. I should be home in a couple days, but if plans change...I'll let you know."

Carol took the list with her free hand, and then grabbed Sienna's hand. "She'll be safe here, honey. You just make sure you come back safe and sound, you hear?"

Sienna gave Carol a misty eyed smile as she nodded, and then squeezed her hand.

"I will." She whispered. "Thank you for everything, Carol."

"You're welcome." Carol stood on her tip toes and kissed her daughter-in-law's cheek.

As Sienna moved to step back, Carol tugged on her hand. Sienna halted her movement and looked towards her mother-in-law. Carol's eyes had taken on a hardened look, a site so familiar to Sienna.

"You find him, Sienna." Carol whispered fiercely. "You find him. And you make him pay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's and storylines. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors and storylines. **

**CHAPTER TWO**

"You shouldn't be going alone."

"It's only for a couple days, Dad." Sienna said quietly. "I'll be fine."

Mark lifted his gaze to the awaiting plane, then shook his head and sighed.

"I don't like it." He said. "I should go with you."

"There are only two people in the world I trust more than I trust myself, Dad." Sienna said as she turned, placing a hand on his arm. "And...You're the only one..."

Sienna paused, stopping herself from finishing the thought.

"I need you here, Dad." She said after a moment. "If anything happened to Abby......I just...."

Mark pulled his daughter into a hug silencing her thoughts.

"Nothing's going to happen, Sienna." Mark told her firmly. "Abby is in good hands."

Sienna stayed in her father's arms for a moment longer than rose on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know, Daddy." She said, glancing over at the plane then back at her father. "I gotta go."

Mark watched as Sienna slid her bag onto her shoulder and grabbed her purse.

"Keep yourself safe, Sienna." He said softly.

"Always." Sienna said, giving him a small smile. "I'll call you when I get there."

With that, Sienna turned and walked over to a group of men dressed in suits. As they boarded the small plane, Sienna gave her father a final look and then disappeared into the aircraft. Mark waited at his car, watching as the plane took off. As it grew smaller and smaller in the distance, he lifted his eyes to the Heavens.

"She's in your hands now. Don't let me down."

* * *

Sienna stepped off the plane and looked around. There were three black SUV's in front of her. Each surrounded by secret service looking people. One of the men came forward, taking her bag while another led her to the middle car. Sienna climbed in and looked at the two people sitting across from her.

The man had gray hair and was wearing a dark suit like the men she'd flown on the plane with. The woman looked younger than him, with short red hair and a pale blue suit. They both had a look of understanding and compassion, but also determination. It was a determination Sienna, herself, had been feeling for over a week now. They were here to get answers and answers they would get.

Sienna turned her gaze towards the window; the two agents began their study of her. Neither had met the woman before today, but they'd read her file. Based on what they'd read, they had expected the woman to be highly emotional. More than emotional, actually. They had expected screaming and sobbing; near hysteria, but what they expected, was nothing close to what they got.

Mrs. Cena appeared to be relaxed and calm. They had no doubt that Mrs. Cena was feeling every emotion in the book, but you'd never know it simply by looking at her. Mrs. Cena had masked her emotions and she'd done it very well.

"Mrs. Cena, I'm Director Shepard, NCIS." The woman said, leaning forward to shake Sienna's hand.

Sienna turned from the window to the lady, reached out to shake her hand. "Ma'am."

Director Shepard smiled over to the girl, then motioned to the man. "This is Agent Fornell, FBI."

The man turned towards Sienna and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cena. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Likewise, Agent Fornell." Sienna nodded towards him, then included the woman in her line of sight. "What's the plan?"

"We've made accommodations for you at a nearby hotel. We'll get you checked in and settled for the night." Fornell said. "Protective detail will be stationed outside your door, and at the front and rear of the hotel."

After Fornell stopped, Director Shepard continued. "Tomorrow morning, a car will pick you up in the morning, take you to NCIS and we'll go over everything there. In the meantime, I'll be catching my team up on the case and its particulars."

Sienna stayed silent, thinking about what they said. Finally, she looked at them, nodding. "Alright, we'll start fresh tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Headache, Tony?"

Tony lifted his head and looked across the way towards Ziva's desk.

"Actually, yeah." He said, giving her a look. "It tends to happen when a woman screams in my ear.......especially when the screaming has nothing to do with me or my bed."

One desk down, Tim rolled his eyes, gathering his belongings intent on going home. Before he could take a step his phone rang. "McGee."

As Tim listened to his caller, Ziva stood up and moved out from behind her desk, glaring at Tony. "I did not scream, Tony. And even if I had, you can't blame me, it was a huge ferocious animal that could have eaten me for breakfast."

"It was a spider, Ziva!" Tony responded back as he slung his back over his shoulder and joined her out in front of the desks. "An itty bitty baby daddy long leg! They aren't even poisonous!"

"They are too!" Ziva said, frowning.

"Yeah.....if they could bite you!" Tony exclaimed. "Which they can't!"

Tony paused, shaking his head. "I swear, Ziva. You can kill a man a thousand different ways, but you can't kill some stupid little thing that's smaller than a bullet!"

"Yeah, well...you shouldn't be complaining." Ziva huffed. "It's not as if you actually killed it."

"Yeah...which reminds me..." Tony leaned back crossing his arms as he gave a small laugh. "How exactly did you get rid of the itsy bitsy spider, Ziva? Did it crawl out the water spout?"

Ziva stuck her tongue out at him, then squared her shoulders. "I took care of it."

"Yeah...sure. Who helped?" Tony asked.

"No one." As the lie left Ziva's mouth, she dared a glance over towards Tim.

Tony saw and laughed, clapping his hands. "Hah! I knew it!"

Tony turned his head towards Tim and shook his head. "Pathetic, Probie."

"He is not!" Ziva said as she looked pointedly at Tony. "He's just nice...unlike you, Tony."

Tony opened his mouth to respond but before he could, the back of his head was smacked. Beside him, Ziva had just experienced the same thing.

"Should have killed it, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he moved past them and sat down at his desk.

"Yes, Boss." Tony said as he went back to his own desk.

Ziva rubbed the back of her head and sat at her desk, then looked at her boss. "What was mine for?"

Gibbs looked up, leveling his eyes on hers. "Same thing. Aren't you two suppose to be going home?"

Ziva and Tony nodded, taking a small step towards the elevator, both muttering 'yes, boss' as they moved.

"Not just yet, Boss." Tim said, hanging up the phone. "We got a body."

"Where?" Gibbs asked as he got his gun from the drawer. Ziva and Tony flew back to their desks, following suit.

"Found in the back of an ambulance parked outside the halfway house. Man was dressed in a uniform so they called us." McGee answered as he grabbed his gun and put it in his holster.

"Alright, Grab your gear. Let Ducky know." Gibbs said as he stood and started walking out.

Before anyone had a chance to follow, they were interrupted.

"Jethro....a word please."

Gibbs didn't even slow down as Director Jenny Shepard came down the stairs from her office.

"It will have to wait, Jen. We just got a case." Gibbs said.

Director Shepard walked over to McGee. Plucking the information sheet from his fingers, she moved across the room to another team. Handing it to their leader, she turned back to Gibbs.

"How about now, Agent Gibbs?"

Tony, Tim and Ziva looked from Gibbs, to the Director and back to Gibbs again. Gibbs just looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Sure, Director." he said after a moment.

Director Shepard nodded and started back up the stairs, calling out behind her. "Just a heads up, Gibbs. You might want to get Ducky and Abby in here as well."

Tony, McGee and Ziva looked towards their boss as the Director continued up the stairs and disappeared into MTAC. Gibbs looked at them for a moment, and then rose a brow.

"You three waiting for something?" he asked. "Get Abs and Ducky up here."

When the three continued to look at him, he raised the other brow.

"NOW!"

Tony, McGee and Ziva scattered back to their desk, each grabbing up the phone and punching in numbers. Gibbs turned, leaving his team to summon the forensic scientist and the medical examiner and walked up the stairs and into MTAC. As he walked into the control center, so to speak, he sat down next to Jenny.

"You wanna explain why you just handed off one of my cases to someone else, Jen?" he asked her.

"A benefit of being me, Jethro. The night shift is perfectly capable of handling that case." Jenny answered, handing him a file. "Besides, I have another case for you."

Gibbs took the folder, skimming through its contents. After a moment, he snapped the folder shut and tossed it on Jenny's desk.

"This isn't a military problem."

Before Jenny could respond, a voice from behind Gibbs spoke. "No it isn't."

Gibbs turned, his eyes narrowing as he recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Tobias." he said, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

Fornell smiled, nodding in return. "Good to see you again, Gibbs."

"I bet it is." Gibbs replied, before turning back to the Director. "You wanna tell me what's going on? This isn't NCIS jurisdiction."

"We think that this person may try to do something again, Gibbs." Fornell said.

"And since the victim's family is performing at the base next week, that makes it an NCIS priority." Jenny explained. "However, if you need another reason, keep reading. I'm sure you'll understand why it's coming to you."

* * *

"Did Gibbs say what he wanted, McGee?" Abby asked as she plopped down at Gibbs's desk.

McGee looked up at their Gothic angel and tilted his head. "Actually, it was the Director who suggested you come up here, for a case."

Abby's brow rose. "Really? Hmmm, must be a really important one then."

"Every case is important, Abby, whether it comes from the Director or not." Everyone jumped to their feet as Gibbs appeared out of nowhere with Fornell trailing behind him.

"Everything okay, Boss?" Tony asked, eyeballing Fornell cautiously.

Gibbs nodded curtly, heading to his desk. As he sat down, his team hovered around him, each one asking the same silent question.

"We're working a case with the FBI." He told them.

Gibbs turned to Ducky and handed him a stapled pack of papers.

"I need you to go through this with a fine tooth comb, Duck." He said. "Let me know what's there and what's not."

"Very well." Ducky said as he grabbed the report, giving it a quick glance. "High priority, I take it?"

"Top of the list." Gibbs replied, then turned to Abby. "The FBI is sending over all their evidence. Check it over, make sure they didn't miss anything."

Fornell arched a brow at Gibbs. "It's the FBI, Gibbs. We didn't...." Pausing, Fornell turned to Abby and nodded. "It's FBI. We probably missed something."

"I have to do some updates on the computer first, but knowing the FBI, I'll be done way before the evidence ever shows up." Abby said.

"Probably." Gibbs replied. "Come get McGee if you end up needing help, Abs."

"Will do." Abby said before walking back to her lab.

As Abby left, Gibbs handed the remaining three team members a copy of the case file. "You have until 0700 to familiarize yourself with this case. She'll be in then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next morning..............

Sienna slowly dragged herself out of bed. Another sleepless night full of tosses and turns and very little peace. Checking the clock, she took a quick shower and opened the door, heading downstairs with agents in tow.

The drive only took a few minutes. Very little was said to her as she was led to a small room and told to wait. So she did. When minutes passed and no one came, she looked up, peeking over towards the door. As her fingers drew a pen over the table in a light scribble, she gave an impatient huff, stood and walked out the door. _______________________________________________________________

Gibbs and his team filed into the interrogation room where the victim's wife was. When the four agents walked into the interrogation room, they froze in their tracks.

"Where is she, Boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs lifted his head and looked at Tim. "Gee...I don't know, McGee."

When Gibbs continued to stare at him, Tim nodded.

"Right...I'll just go.......find her." Tim said then quickly left.

When Gibbs turned his stare on Ziva, she flexed her fingers and pointed to the door.

"I'll check....somewhere." She said then sped off.

Before Gibbs had a chance to turn the stare on him, Tony put up his hands and started backing out of the room.

"I know, I know. I'll go help." Tony said

Gibbs let Tony get out the door before calling him back. "DiNozzo?"

Tony stuck his head back in the door. "Yeah, Boss?"

"Check outside." Gibbs said.

Tony stepped back into the room, looking at Gibbs curiously. "Gut feeling, Boss?"

"Nope." Gibbs pointed to the scribble on the table. "She left a note."

* * *

Sienna walked out of the coffee shop and walked back down to the front steps of the NCIS building. Once in front of it, she took a seat on one of the steps. Setting her steaming cup of coffee to the side, she dug in her pocket for the lighter and pack of cigarettes she'd just bought.

She stared at them for a minute, torn between opening the pack and throwing it away. After all, she'd quit smoking three years ago. But…well…that was before. Almost unable to stop herself, Sienna slapped the pack against her hand, then slowly unwrapped it. Her fingers shook slightly as she lifted a cigarette out. Rolling it between her fingers, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Forgive me." She whispered.

Sienna put the cigarette between her lips and lifted the lighter. The flame flickered in the wind, but easily caught the end of the cigarette. With the first deep inhale, Sienna felt the old familiar feeling of calmness spread through her limbs. As much as she hated to admit it, she had missed that feeling.

Three minutes later, Agent Fornell found her on the same step, savoring the same cigarette. Sitting down beside her, he lit his own cigarette and looked out at the people walking by.

"How you doing, Mrs. Cena?" He asked her softly.

Sienna took another drag off her cancer stick and nodded. "As well as can be expected, Agent Fornell."

"Are you sure? If you need some time, we can wait awhile." Fornell said.

Sienna shook her head as she looked up at him. "I'm fine. I just want to find him."

Fornell nodded and looked over at the girl beside him. "You're holding up much better than most women in your situation would be."

"I'm not most women, Agent Fornell." Sienna said.

Fornell nodded. "I'm beginning to notice that, Mrs. Cena."

Sienna looked away from him. "Besides, I made a promise."

"What kind of promise?" Fornell asked.

"To find him." Sienna answered. "I intend to make good on that promise, Agent Fornell."

Sienna and Agent Fornell grew quiet, focusing on their cigarettes as their mind wandered. Sienna said she'd keep that promise and Agent Fornell believed her. He just hoped finding him was all she planned on doing. Somehow, he didn't think so.

"Fornell..."

Sienna and Fornell glanced behind them. A man close to Sienna's age with dark blonde/light brown hair was standing behind them. He had a phone open in his hand.

"Ahh...Special Agent DiNozzo." Fornell said as he stood.

The man put the phone to his ear. "I got 'em, Boss. Up in two."

As he hung up the phone, the man flipped open his wallet, showing Sienna his badge.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony said. "I'm with NCIS."

Sienna nodded towards him in return. "Sienna Calloway-Cena."

"Nice to meet you." DiNozzo said with another smile.

Sienna didn't smile back, but offered another nod. "You as well."

As Sienna turned back around to finish her cigarette, Fornell looked towards Tony.

"He ready?" Fornell asked him.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, but if you need another minute, I'm sure I can stall him for a few."

Agent Fornell glanced at Sienna, then turned back to Tony. "Maybe another minute would do some good, Tony."

"I don't need another minute." Sienna said, taking a final drag off her cigarette before putting it out. Rising to her feet, she glanced at the two federal agents.

"The sooner this starts, the sooner I find him." Sienna turned, walking past them, muttering under her breath. "The sooner I can make him pay."

Tony took a moment to study the woman as she walked away from them. She was something else. It was like she had complete control. Not something you'd expect to see from someone who'd just been through what she had. Reminded him a lot of someone else he knew very well. Fornell glanced at Tony, thinking the same thing.

"Amazing how she does that, isn't it?" Fornell said, shaking his head.

Tony glanced over to Fornell. "Never seen anything like it. Kinda reminds me of Gibbs."

"Yeah...scary isn't it?" Fornell said.

Tony turned his attention to Sienna who was nearly up to the door. His gaze traveled down her silky hair, rounded curves and back up again. A playful smile tugged at his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Scary wouldn't be the word I would use, Fornell." he said

At that moment, Sienna turned around and glanced down towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you two coming?" She asked the two agents, before focusing in on Tony. "Or shall I send you an invitation first, Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony cocked his head to the side as he watched her turn and go without an answer. As she went inside, he looked over at Fornell and gave a small shrug.

"Okay...so scary was correct."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

"She's pretty." Ziva commented as she gazed at Sienna through the two way mirror. She, Fornell and Tony would be watching the interview from the next room over, while McGee would accompany Gibbs.

"She's a female Gibbs, Ziva." Tony said. "It's scary....not pretty."

Ziva looked over at him. "And being in control makes her....ugly?"

Before Tony could answer, the door to the interrogation room opened and McGee and Gibbs entered.

"Mrs. Cena....I am Special Agent McGee." Tim said as he sat down in front of her.

Sienna lifted her eyes to Agent McGee's, her mind imprinting him to memory. He was slightly shorter than Agent DiNozzo and definitely not as lean as him, either. But he did have this boy-next-door appeal that immediately made her at ease.

"And this is Special Agent Gibbs." Tim said, motioning to his boss.

Sienna turned her gaze to the man on McGee's left and her mouth almost dropped open. For a second, all she could do was stare. Gibbs looked at her, studying her frozen face. If he recognized her, he showed no sign of it. Beside him, McGee looked on, slightly concerned.

"Mrs. Cena?" He asked. "Are you all right?"

"What?" She asked, tearing her gaze away from Gibbs. "Oh yes....I was just....I thought..."

Sienna stilled her tongue and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "It was a rough night."

"You should never apologize, Mrs. Cena." Gibbs said as he opened the case folder.

"Yes, I know." Sienna cut in, sliding her gaze towards him. "It's a sign of weakness."

* * *

**In the viewing room...........**

"Does she know Gibbs?" Agent Fornell asked.

Tony and Ziva watched the shock dissipate from Sienna's face.

"Oh yeah...she knows him." Ziva answered.

"I think the question.....is..... how does she know him." Tony said.

Tony and Ziva met each other's gaze, their minds already running the possibilities. As the questioning began, they turned back towards the window, hoping the interview would give them their answer.

* * *

**Interrogation Room...............................**

Sienna looked around the interrogation room. No windows, no decor...no life. It was a cold room even now, and she could only imagine how much colder it would be had the circumstances been different. A small shiver ran through her bones and Sienna wrapped her arms around her, trying to keep warm as she turned her gaze to the table.

Gibbs looked towards McGee and nodded his head towards their guest. Getting the message, Tim shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around Sienna's shoulders. Sienna lifted her head as the fabric added another layer of warmth and smiled to the two men.

"Thank you, Agent McGee." she murmured.

McGee nodded at her, taking his seat again as Gibbs looked at Sienna.

"Start at the beginning, Mrs. Cena." Gibbs said. "Tell me what happened."

With a deep breath, she looked down at the table. It was time to travel back into the past. To relive every single terrifying moment since this nightmare began.

"It started six months ago..."

_**Note: I know its a short chapter but I have more coming soon I promise. Please review, good or bad thoughts, just let me know what you think, i love any and all! Thanks :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, keep 'em coming, I love them, good or bad!**

**Flashback - Six Months Prior..........................................**

_"Ew!!! John, you just got out of the shower! You're all wet!"_

_Sienna squirmed trying to get John's arms off her. John only laughed and tightened his hold on her. When he finally let her go, Sienna was soaked. Sienna looked down at her clothes and then turned a frown on her husband._

_"Joooooohn, I just put these on." she complained. "Now I gotta change my clothes again."_

_John finished dressing and then slapped Sienna butt as he passed her. He sat in the chair and gave her a charming smile._

_"Okay....Mama." he said, wiggling his brows. "Let the strip show begin!"_

_Sienna rolled her eyes as she stripped her shirt off and threw it at his face. As she went into the bathroom to change, John chuckled and started to work on his footwear. As he was tying his sneakers, a knock at their door sounded. John looked towards the door as he stood, then turned towards the bathroom._

_"We got company!" he called out._

_"Decent." Sienna said as she came out from the bathroom._

_"Just checking, Mama." Johns aid with a grin._

_Sienna smiled and went over to him, placing a kiss on his lips. "And I appreciate that you do, Big Daddy."_

_John and Sienna let their lips meet once more as another knock sounded._

_John looked towards the door. "Someone's impatient."_

_Sienna let her lips travel to John's neck, placing tiny kisses near his ear._

_"Ignore them." she mumbled._

_"Can't." John said, stepping towards the door. "It's Vince."_

_Sienna looked over towards the door. "How do you know?"_

_John grinned. "Can't you hear the 'no chance' he's drumming out on the door?"_

_As the knock came a third time, this time louder than before, Sienna giggled._

_"Oh my word....that's hilarious." she said. "Well...let him in already."_

_John chuckled and opened the door. _

_"I heard that." Vince said as he entered the room._

_"You were supposed to." Sienna said, smiling as she jumped over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Uncle Vince."_

_"Hey, Sen." Vince smiled at the girl, then turned to nod at her husband. "John."_

_"What's up, Vince?" John asked._

_"Sit down." Vince said, motioning towards the chairs. "There's something we need to discuss."_

_John and Sienna sat down and looked at Vince curiously. _

_"We're not getting fired are we?" Sienna asked._

_Vince chuckled, shaking his head. "No, you're not getting fired. You guys are familiar with our screening process in regards to fan mail, correct?"_

_"Sure. It goes through like six teams of specialist just to make sure it's safe to open." Sienna said._

_"Is that the problem?" John asked. "We've been getting a lot of hate mail?"_

_"That doesn't make sense, though." Sienna cut in. "I mean, all you gotta do is listen to the crowd to know they love us."_

_Vince nodded. "I know, Sienna and yes, John...sorta. Not a lot really, but we are getting a little concerned."_

_"Why?" John asked._

_"We've gotten three letters within the last month, from an anonymous person addressed to you and Sienna." Vince said. "The first two aren't much of a concern, but the last one is what got us a little concerned and since it came from the same place as the first two, we need to let you know about it."_

_Vince handed the letter to John, then turned his gaze to Sienna. "Last paragraph, second line."_

_Sienna leaned over, reading the letter with John. When John read the designated area, his eyes widened. _

_**'You have me. You don't need anybody else. Get rid of them or I will."**_

_John jaw set in a hard line and he looked over at his boss._

_"What do we do?" he asked. _

_Vince looked over at John. "It's been reported as a possible threat on your lives, John. We have a case open and people investigating. So for now, we wait and see what they come up with." _

* * *

**Present Date....................**

"Did you take any extra safety measures when this was going on, Ma'am?" Tim asked.

Sienna looked over at Tim. "In my line of work, you learn very quickly to take every precaution you can, Agent McGee. If you don't, someone gets hurt. It's a rule that I carried over into my personal life as well. We hired more security. We had a total of six by the morning."

Tim nodded. "We're going to need their names and ways to reach them."

Sienna looked over at Tim. "I'll make a list for you when we're done."

"Your line of work....you're a wrestler?" Agent Gibbs asked Sienna.

Sienna nodded. "Yes."

Gibbs let his eyes travel over Sienna's small frame. "You don't look like a wrestler, Mrs. Cena."

"And what do wrestlers look like, Agent Gibbs?" Sienna asked, turning to him.

Gibbs shrugged. "Well, typically, wrestlers are…"

"Three hundred pounds and male?" Sienna said, cutting him off. "Let me make one thing very clear to you, Special Agent Gibbs." Sienna's eyes narrowed as she spoke. "I wrestle with belts, chains, chairs, ladders, lids...even sledge hammers on occasion. My matches are very brutal and very painful, but out of the grace of God, I have been very lucky to escape with minor injuries."

Gibbs tilted his head to the other side as Sienna continued.

"While most women go up against members of the same sex and weight class, I don't. My opponents can be male or female, sometimes both. Thirty pounds or three hundred, 2 feet shorter, 2 feet taller… my opponents have no limit and neither do I."

"So, you're right, Special Agent Gibbs....I'm not your typical wrestler. I'm better than typical." Sienna said. "I'm one of the best."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**CHAPTER 7**

"That was impressive." Ziva said as she and Tony walked out of the viewing room after Agent Fornell.

"Well, she is one of the best." Tony said. "She can beat all the women in her business and most of the men."

Tony chuckled as a memory came to mind and he turned towards Ziva.

"There was this one time she was in a match against Chris Jericho on Smackdown. They had chairs flying; bodies slamming.....it was great....especially..." Tony's words trailed off as he caught Ziva's eyes. "What?"

"You watch wrestling?" Ziva asked, surprised.

"No...of course not." Tony said, laughing it off. "Must have seen it on the news....or something....yeah..."

"So, did she win?" Ziva asked, keeping her gaze on the window.

"Who?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded towards the interview room where Sienna was still inside. "The girl. Did she win?"

"Against Jericho? Yeah, yeah she did." Tony said. "It was a very big win, too."

Ziva clapped her hands, laughing. "I knew it! You do watch!"

Tony shook his head and began to back pedal. "No....I told you...it's on the news."

At Ziva's look of disbelief, Tony sighed. "Fine, so I watch wrestling. Sue me."

"The question is why, Tony." Ziva said. "Why do you watch wrestling?"

Tony smirked, looking his partner up and down appreciatively. "You know...there's just something sexy about a beautiful woman whose kickin' ass."

A slight blush crept up onto Ziva's cheeks. In an attempt to cover it up, she leaned in close, her words a soft whisper upon his ear. "Look at me like that again and it will be your ass that will be kicked, Tony."

Tony paled just a bit hearing that; this was the woman who could kill him in ten different ways with nothing but air. He took a step back, a small laugh covering up his nervousness. "Well, there is the chair factor too. You know..slamming people with them and all."

"It doesn't take skill to hit people over the head with chairs." Ziva looked over at Tony and snorted. "I do that now, Tony."

"The difference, Ziva, is that when you do it, you go to jail." Tony looked over towards the window again. "When she does it, she gets a hundred thousand dollar check."

Ziva's mouth dropped. "A...a hun...."

Ziva's words trailed off as Gibbs, Sienna and Tim stepped out of the interrogation room. Gibbs needed coffee and Sienna needed a smoke. As Sienna headed towards the elevator, Gibbs turned towards Ziva.

"Go with her." Gibbs said.

With a small nod, Ziva turned and went after Sienna. Gibbs reached out, pulling her arm back.

"And Ziva," He said. "Be nice."

* * *

Outside the NCIS Building......................................

Sienna didn't mind the constant supervision at NCIS. In fact, the FBI from her home town had told her to expect it. From what she could tell, Officer David seemed more like her than anyone else; expect maybe the man from her past, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Ziva watched Sienna sit on one of the benches in the back parking lot of the NCIS building. A small smile lit her face as the young woman pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Moving over to Sienna, Ziva sat down beside her and motioned towards Sienna's smokes.

"May I?" She asked the wrestler.

Sienna looked over, regarding the agent for a few moments before offering her a cigarette and a flame. Ziva stuck a cigarette between her lips, inhaling deeply as it was lit. Sienna then lit her own and as she took a drag, looked over at the agent.

"You don't strike me as the smoking type, Officer David." Sienna commented.

"I'm not supposed to be." Ziva said. "Gibbs rule number one....no smoking."

Sienna had to give a tiny smile at that. "Yeah...I had a rule like that once."

Ziva looked over at her, eying the smoke. "I can assume it didn't work?"

"Actually..." Sienna said, "It did. For over three years, but then I started again."

Ziva's eyes went wide. "You were doing so well! Why would you want to go back to this?" She said, lifting her cigarette.

Sienna gave a small shrug. "Let's just say that the roots are planted very deep, Officer David."

Sienna and Ziva shared a look of understanding and fell into a moment of relaxed silence. It wasn't until her cigarette was almost done, that Ziva remembered she had questions to ask.

"Mrs. Cena?" She asked quietly. "What happened? After the police report came back?"

Sienna looked down at her hands and gave a small shrug. "The police dropped the case."

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"The return address was fake." Sienna said. "It led to an empty lot that belonged to the city. Without a lead to go on, the case went cold."

"Did the letters stop after that?" Ziva asked.

Sienna shook her head. "No...they kept coming. They never mentioned anyone besides my husband and myself for the most part, though, so we didn't worry too much about it."

"But something must have happened to reopen the case, yes?" Ziva asked.

Sienna nodded as she flicked her ashes to the side. "Yeah...something happened."

Ziva turned her head, her eyes studying Sienna's body language. "What happened?"

Sienna took a final drag on her cigarette then put it out. Slowly, she turned, setting hardened eyes on the Israeli Officer.

"They mentioned someone else besides my husband."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**One Month After the 1st Letter.............................**

_"Yeah....okay. Thanks, bye."_

_John hung up the phone and sighed as he looked out over their balcony. It had been such a good morning and now it was going to go downhill. Stepping back into their hotel room, he looked over to where his wife was trying to lay Abby down for a nap._

_"Don't bother." he said. "We don't have time."_

_Sienna looked over at her husband. "What? Why not?"_

_"Because Vince wants to talk to us." John said sliding his coat on. "We'll have to drop Abby off at your dad's room on the way."_

_"Did he say why?" Sienna asked as she lifted Abby into her arms._

_"Yeah." John said as he grabbed his wife's and daughter's coats off the back of the chair._

_After putting Abby's coat on, John took his daughter so that Sienna could button up as well. As she did so, she looked at John expectantly._

_"Well?" She asked. _

_John hesitated a moment, then looked at her. _

_"There's another letter."_

_Thirty minutes later, Sienna and John sat in Vince's suite. Sienna stared at the newest letter as it began to shake in her fingers. She would have been happy had there never been another letter from whoever this crazy person was. She didn't want the letter to be true, but it was. And worst of all, she and John weren't the only ones mentioned in the letter. Hoping her eyes had played some cruel joke on her, Sienna let her eyes travel the contents of the letter one more time._

_**'I saw your daughter a few weeks ago, Rage. Would be a shame if something bad to happen to such a cute thing. Would be a shame if something happened to her Daddy.'**_

_Shaking, Sienna looked at her pacing husband, then over to Vince. "What....what do we do, Uncle Vince?"_

_"We re-opened the case." Vince said. "Until they find something, we hire more security."_

_"That's not good enough, Vince!" John shouted, jumping to his feet. "That's MY DAUGHTER......."_

_John's words were abruptly cut off as he met Sienna's gaze. The look in John's eyes was enough to bring tears to Sienna's. John Cena had never backed down from a fight. But this fight was new and unfamiliar. Some unknown and untraceable person was making threats against everything he held dear. He wanted to stop that from happening, he just didn't know how._

_Vince stood and drew the two kids in front of him._

_"Look, " he said. "Maybe it's time to think about taking a little time off work, John."_

_John looked up at him, ready to battle that idea._

_"Not permanently." Vince reassured him. "Just until things settle down. You could go home, visit your mom...play with your daughter. Just until we figure everything out." _

_John looked over at Sienna. "What do you think?"_

_Sienna looked over at the love of her life. "I think...I think you should."_

_When John's mouth opened to protest, Sienna's hand reached out, gently taking his into her own. Keeping her eyes on his, she tried to get him to see it from her side._

_"If the roles were reversed, you'd want me at home where I'd be safe." Sienna told him. "I need to know that you and Abby are okay."_

_John looked at her, knowing in hsi heart that she was right. With a single nod, he succumbed to their wishes. "Alright..... vacation it is."_

* * *

**Present Day......**

Ziva looked over at Sienna as she finished.

"Is your daughter on film a lot...because of your statue in society?" Ziva asked.

Sienna's brow knit in confusion. "Statue....wait, you mean status?"

Ziva sighed. "Yes, I apologize. It's the language. It still trips me up."

Sienna chuckled. "No worries. Hell, half the people born and raised in America get tripped up by the language. Seems like new versions are being sent out by email every day."

Ziva laughed. "I agree and please...call me Ziva."

"Sienna." Sienna said. "And in answer to your question...no. My husband and I go to extreme lengths to keep our daughter out of the spot light."

"And what about the pepperoni, Sienna?" Ziva asked. "They're sneaky little bastards sometimes, yes?"

Sienna couldn't help but laugh at Ziva's comment. "Pepperoni is what people put on pizza, Ziva. The word you want is paparazzi. And yes....they are sneaky little bastards, so it's possible they might have gotten a photo of her."

"And where is she now?" Ziva asked.

"With her grandmother." Sienna said. "Along with her grandfather and four very large and intimidating uncles."

Ziva grew quiet, thinking, and then looked back over to Sienna. "How long did your husband stay out of work?"

"Two weeks." Sienna responded. "However it was later switched to six when he hurt his foot."

"How'd he do that, Mrs. Cena?" Ziva asked.

"It got accidentally ran over." Sienna replied, pausing to look over at her. "By my car."

"How do you accidentally run over your husband's foot?" Ziva asked.

Sienna sighed. "He was teaching me to drive a stupid ass stick shift. He started yelling when I kept stalling the car and so I told him to get out. When his door shut, I didn't realize that his foot was near the tire. I rolled forward right onto my husband's size thirteen, flip flopped foot."

A small burble of laughter escaped Ziva's lips at Sienna's announcement. Her hands flew to cover her mouth, her eyes wide. Sienna looked over at her and within seconds, the two were laughing about men putting their foot in places they shouldn't.

_**Note: I'll try to get some more chapters up in a few days, until then review, review review! please! Have a good week all! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. Review Review Review!  
**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Back in Interrogation............................**

"So what happened during the time that your husband was off work?"

Sienna looked over at Agent DiNozzo. He and Ziva had switched places with Gibbs and McGee and were now in the interrogation room with her.

"The letters kept coming." Sienna said. "Telling me that he loved me, that he always had...and then...they just changed."

"How so?" Ziva asked.

"It was like he was mad." Sienna replied softly. "As if he was screaming at me, accused me of ruining his life and not loving him and calling me names."

"What type of names?"

Sienna thought for a moment and shrugged. "Normal ones, I guess. Mostly it was bitch." Sienna paused and sighed softly. "Normally, I'd be proud to be called that, but coming from him...it was a little creepy."

Ziva looked over at her in surprise. "You don't usually mind being called a bitch?"

Sienna gave a small shrug. "Not particularly."

"But its degrading!" Ziva huffed, still not understanding.

"There's a difference between being a bitch." Sienna said softly, glancing over to her. "And being someone's bitch, Ziva. The latter is degrading. The first one....eh, not so much."

"Mrs. Cena, " Tony said, trying to keep the conversation on point. "What happened next?"

"Two more letters came....both cussing me out for upsetting him, for not doing what he wanted, what he asked, even though technically he hadn't really asked me to do anything." Sienna said. "And then the bastard went after Lee."

"Is Lee your daughter?" Ziva asked.

Sienna shook her head. "No. Abby is my daughter. Lee is my motorcycle."

"Just like Gone in 60 seconds." Tony declared as he turned to Ziva. "It's a movie where a car thief steels a whole bunch of cars in one night...each car has its own special name."

Sienna looked over at Tony. "Great movie."

Ziva look confused. "You name your cars? Why?"

"It's called anthropomorphism. Attaching human attributes to inanimate objects." Sienna said. "People most often times develop a relationship with their prized possessions as if they are developing one with a person. You talk to the item, you baby the item, you take care of the item when it is 'sick' and so forth. In fact, in most cases, a person will spend more time working on the relationship with his car then he will on the relationship with another person."

"Again....why?" Ziva asked.

"People leave you, Ziva." Tony said, glancing at her. "You're prized possessions don't."

Sienna looked over at Tony. "Exactly."

"Lee an old boyfriend or something?" Tony asked.

Sienna lowered her head, a small glance given towards the two way mirror before settling on the table in front of her.

"No." she said softly. "It's just a name from my past."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other, thinking the same thing. 'Lee' was much more than just a name from Sienna's past.

"Lee might be someone we need to check out, Mrs. Cena." Tony advised her. "Just to be able to cross him or her off the list of suspects."

The corners of Sienna's lips curled up in a smile as she shook her head with a soft chuckle. "Believe me, Agent DiNozzo, Lee is not someone you need to worry about."

Ziva and Tony exchanged glances, then turned back to question her further, when a loud screeching noise was heard. Tony and Ziva jumped, their hands frantically pulled the ear pieces out of their ears. Sienna looked over at them, brows raised.

"You two okay?" She asked quietly.

"Sorry." Tony mumbled as he put the ear piece back in. "Tiny...uh.... anyway...back to the case, Mrs. Cena."

Sienna glanced behind their shoulders to the two way mirror. A small smirk came to her lips as she realized Gibbs was probably watching and barking orders into Tony's and Ziva's ears. It was a very....Gibbs....thing to do.

"So, what did he do to...'Lee'?" Ziva asked, putting her ear piece back in.

"Slashed his tires and gave him a new paint job." Sienna answered.

"Where were you when this was done?" Tony asked.

"We were in Nevada when this happened." Sienna said. "Lee was parked downstairs in the parking lot of the hotel my husband and I were at."

"No one heard anything or saw anything?" Ziva asked.

Sienna shook her head. "Not as far as I know."

"Police were called?" Tony said, glancing up to make sure.

Sienna nodded. "Yes, but they never caught who did it."

"And then what happened?" Ziva asked.

"We left, went back on the road for another two weeks." Sienna said. "We started waiting to book hotels at the last minute, sometimes switching to a different hotel mid-way through."

"Did it help?" Tony asked.

Sienna looked down at her hands. After a moment, she shook her head and looked at Tony.

"Nothing helped, Agent DiNozzo." She said softly. "Nothing at all."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming!  
**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Flashback - Three months Ago**

_"Baby....wake up. We're home." _

_Sienna's eyes fluttered open and she looked out the window. Recognizing her front yard, she stretched and looked over at her husband._

_"Hey there, sleeping beauty." John whispered, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Time to wake up."_

_"I'm awake." Sienna whispered._

_John chuckled at the not-so-awake look Sienna was giving him and then got out of the car. As he got their bags out of the trunk, Sienna climbed out of her seat and moved to help him. A wicked smile curled onto Sienna's lips as she circled her arms around his waist from behind._

_"You know....tonight's our first night alone in months, Big Daddy." she whispered playfully._

_John smiled at that. It was true. They'd been on the road with co-workers, surrounded by bodyguards every minute of the day until today. Their co-workers had gone home to their own beds, the bodyguards had the weekend off and even little Abby was spending the night with Mark, Sara and Brendan. John shut the trunk and turned around, looping his arm around Sienna's shoulder._

_"What'd you have in mind?" He asked as they walked towards the front door._

_Sienna stopped mid-stride and whispered into his ear. John's eyes widened and a smile broke out onto his face. With an excited growl, John swept her up into his arms and carried her inside the house. Bags were tossed carelessly to the living room floor as the door was slammed shut and locked. _

_John's hold on Sienna loosened and as she slid down his body, he bent forward to capture her mouth. As their tongues began to dance, their feet carried them to the stairs. Leaving behind a trail of hastily removed clothing, the two disappeared behind a closing door. With a giggle and a promise, they settled in for a long night of intimate wrestling._

* * *

**The next morning................................**

_"Good morning."_

_Sienna looked up and smiled as John came into the kitchen._

_"Morning." Sienna said as John came over and gave her a kiss. "Hungry?"_

_John smirked and let his hands travel over her hips suggestively. "Always."_

_Sienna laughed and pushed his hands away. "Food, Big Daddy. Not...the other."_

_John grinned. "Like I said. Always."_

_Sienna grinned and continued to make them breakfast. As she did that, John sat on one of the bar stools and picked up one of the stacks of mail to go through it._

_"Bill, bill, bill..." John said as he tossed letter after letter onto the counter. "Hey...did you remember to mail out the rest of the hospital payment for my foot?"_

_"Put it in the mail yesterday." Sienna said as she turned off the stove._

_Sienna cut an omelet, sliding a half onto each of their plates. Then added bacon, toast and fruit to John's plate and only fruit and toast to hers. Setting the plates on the counter, she grabbed silverware and two cups of coffee, then joined her husband for an early breakfast._

_"Thank you." John said as he pulled the plate towards him. "Looks great."_

_"You're welcome." Sienna said, then slapped John's hand as it ventured towards her plate. "Hey!"_

_John chuckled pulling back his hand as Sienna gave him a mock imitation of her 'look'._

_"This is my dance space." she said motioning towards her plate of food._

_"That is your dance space." she said, turning to point towards John's food._

_"You don't go into mine and I don't go into yours." she said. "Got it, lover boy?"_

_John gave a salute and grinned. "Got it, Silvia."_

_Sienna chuckled, then motioned towards the mail. "Anything good?"_

_"Mostly bills." John replied, then slid a couple letters over to her. "However, you have some stuff here."_

_Sienna took the letters and picked the top one up, slicing the end of it open with the letter opener. Sliding the letter out, she unfolded it and began to read it. It was only a paragraph long, but it was powerful enough to make the blood in Sienna's veins run cold._

_**Rage,**_

_**You seem so open and caring to any fan that comes your way, but I know different. You have secrets and I know those secrets. And if you don't want those secrets to surface, you'd better start paying attention to me.**_

_John watched the color drain from Sienna's face and he reached over, snatching the letter from her grasp. John let out a string of curses that would make the sailor's proud. The bastard had been watching his wife. The thought of this guy being even remotely in the same state as his wife made John want to punch something. The thought of this guy just a few feet away from her....well, let's just say, if John did what he wanted to do, he'd end up serving life in the pen. As Sienna remained motionless beside him, John picked up the last letter. By the end of it, he was as stiff as his wife._

_**I saw you the other day. So happy, the perfect family. it makes me sick! You don't deserve it. You've ignored me for too long. No more Mr. Nice Guy.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. Please review, good or bad.**

**Flashback - One Month Later.......................**

_"I am so tired." Sienna said as she and John got out of the car._

_John smiled at his wife, then turned his gaze towards his daughter. "You're not the only one."_

_Sienna followed his look and smiled. Abby was passed out in her car seat, hugging her favorite stuffed animal, Hannah the Hamster, and her favorite blankie to her chest. As John slid their bags over his shoulders, Sienna reached into the car and lifted her daughter out of the seat and into her arms. Abby whimpered at the move, but quickly went back to sleep as Sienna rubbed her back in soothing circles._

_John shut and locked the car, setting the alarm. Then, the two went inside the hotel to check in. As they stepped up to the front desk, the desk clerk smiled at the sight of the sleeping toddler. John took out his wallet and grabbed the credit card the reservation was under and turned to face the clerk._

_"We have a reservation." he said. "Under Sienna Calloway."_

_The clerk typed in the name, bringing the reservation up on the computer. "A king with a crib?"_

_"That's us." John said. "Would it be possible to let my wife go ahead and go up with our daughter while I finish checking in?"_

_"Absolutely." the clerk said, passing a room key to Sienna. "Fourth floor, room 428."_

_Sienna smiled, slipping the key into her hand. "Thank you."_

_"I'll be right behind you, mama." John said, laying a quick kiss to Sienna's lips._

_Sienna nodded and turned, moving to the elevators. As the doors closed, she gave another smile in the direction of her husband, then pressed the button for the fourth floor. Seconds later, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sienna moved down the hallway, looking for her room, sighing in relief as she found it._

_Sienna unlocked the door and went inside. Carefully, she moved forward until her knees hit the edge of the bed. Keeping her leg firmly against the bed, she followed the bed to the table beside it and turned on the small bedside lamp. As the room was dimly lit, Sienna laid Abby in the crib and covered her with the blanket._

_Patting Abby's back a couple times, Sienna finally straightened and looked around the room. Finding the remote control, she grabbed it up and turned towards the television. Without turning it on, she set the remote back down and moved forward. There was a large bouquet of flowers sitting on top the dresser beside the television._

_"Beautiful." She murmured as she looked at them._

_Taking the card out of its holder, she opened it and read the message._

_**I am sorry for everything. Please forgive me. **_

_A soft smile curled out onto Sienna's lips as she set the card down, shaking her head. Leaning forward, she inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers. _

_"Oh....John..." Sienna murmured._

_"Oh John what?" John said coming into the room._

_Sienna walked over to her husband as he dropped their bags on the floor and shut the door. Sliding her arms around his waist, she rose to her tip toes and kissed his lips._

_"Thank you." She murmured. "They're beautiful. And yes, I forgive you."_

_John pulled back and looked at her in confusion. "Forgive me for what, Sienna?"_

_"For yelling at me earlier, of course." Sienna replied._

_John's eyes narrowed. "You deserved all the so called yelling you got, Sienna."_

_At that Sienna's own eyes narrowed. "What?! John, I was gone for ten minutes!"_

_"The longest ten minutes of my life!" John spat back. "You should have taken one of the bodyguards with you. That's why we hired them."_

_"Hey....I'm not the target, John!" Sienna huffed. "I don't need the bodyguards. You do."_

_John fixed her with a cold stare. "It was your bike that was trashed, Sienna. Not mine."_

_"Nothing happened, John!" Sienna screeched. "I went out for ten minutes and came back FINE!"_

_"That's not the damn point and you know it!" John shouted back. _

_Any further words were stopped by the sudden crying of a tired two year old. Sienna and John had woken up Abby with their fighting. Closest to the crib, John went over and picked his daughter up. Rocking her back and forth in his arms, he turned back towards his wife. With a soft sigh, he moved towards the bed and sat down next to where Sienna had chosen to sit._

_"Look....I know nothing happened this time." He said quietly. "But next time may be different."_

_"But it probably won't." Sienna argued._

_John paused and looked at his wife. "I'm not willing to risk losing you on a probably, Sienna. I won't apologize for that."_

_"Well, then why did you?" Sienna asked, finally meeting his eyes._

_"I didn't." John said._

_"Yes, you did." Sienna countered him. "In the card."_

_John looked at her in confusion. "What card?"_

_"This card." Sienna said as she rose, grabbing it. "You know, the one that you sent with the flowers."_

_John put Abby back in the crib and took the card from Sienna's hands. Reading it, his eyes moved from the card to the flowers, then lifted to those of his wife's. _

_"Sienna..." He said softly. "I didn't send these."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**Note: Going on vacation for a week so I posted 4 whole chapters for you. Post more when I get back! Thanks for the reviews kiddies! Love them, feed me more!  
**

**NCIS Headquarters- Interrogation Room.**

Sienna sighed softly as she rubbed her temples. They'd started aching thirty minutes ago and had yet to be relieved. It was from the tears Sienna had tried so hard to keep at bay. Unsuccessfully, of course. She'd managed to get through most of her story without shedding a single drop, but as always....the end completely overwhelmed her system.

"He found you at your father's house, right?" McGee said.

Sienna glanced up, mildly surprised at his sudden appearance. A look around the room told her that she was with all four NCIS Agents. As another round of drums played against her temple, she groaned silently and hung her head in her hands. Her head hurt too bad to figure out when Gibbs and McGee had come into the room.

"Yes." Sienna mumbled. "I was there for two weeks before I came home and found another bouquet of flowers on the doorstep there. It was the same bouquet as the one I found in the hotel that one night."

"What did you do after he found you at your fathers?" Ziva asked.

"We went to my brother-in-law's place." Sienna said. "Three days later, there was another bouquet."

"What did the notes say on the flowers, Mrs. Cena?" Tony asked.

Sienna gave a small shrug, trying to remember. "Nothing mean or nasty...mostly I love you and I'm sorry....I miss you...those types of things. The nasty letters were mailed...they didn't come with flowers."

"You and your husband went back to work at this time." Ziva said. "Why?"

"We didn't want him to win." Sienna whispered.

"Didn't want him to win what?" Ziva asked, confused.

"We planned our lives with him in mind." Sienna said. "We lost time with our daughter, with our family...with our friends. We spent so much time running from a monster that we couldn't even identify. There just....there wasn't a point in running anymore. He found us no matter where we went, so why hide?"

"What happened next?" McGee asked, looking up at Sienna. "When you went back to work, I mean?"

"We continued to travel with the WWE, performing in shows and such. We would change hotels as often as we could. The letters still came, though." Sienna said. "So did the flowers, but...then....they just stopped coming."

Tears gathered at the corner of Sienna's eyes, slipping onto her cheeks as her lids slowly lowered.

"I thought it was over." she whispered. "But....it wasn't even close...to being over."

* * *

**Later on in the night.............**

She had spent the entire day recounting the events of the last six months. Every moment, every letter...every emotion. She had tried valiantly to keep it together; to hold everything she was feeling within herself. But as the memories arose, her control had scattered.

The emotions ran rampant throughout her body, threatening to choke her. Sienna's system became so overwhelmed; she could feel the old panic creeping in. Feeling like she had no other choice, Sienna did something she hadn't done in years. She shut down...completely.

The empty look in Sienna's eyes didn't go unnoticed either. Knowing they would get no further in their conversation, Gibbs went ahead and dismissed Sienna for the day. With the order to be back at eight the next morning, Sienna had headed towards the elevator.

Minutes later, she along with Agent DiNozzo and Officer David, were in the car on the way to the hotel. Tony glanced over at Sienna, watching her blankly stare out the window. Tony couldn't help but be a little concerned at the dramatic turn her psyche had taken.

"She is too calm, Ziva." he said softly.

"She is not calm, Tony." Ziva responded softly. "She is numb."

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"Because I do." Ziva replied. It was a survival trait that Ziva, herself, had acquired during her Masad training. Hiding her emotions, feeling nothing. It was an easy switch to turn on and practically impossible to turn off.

"Do you think she's worried?" Ziva asked, keeping her eye on Sienna. "About us finding him?"

"No." Tony said, shaking his head. "She trusts Gibbs. More than your typical 'I trust you because your a federal agent' type of trust, too."

"Did we find out how they knew each other?" Ziva asked.

Tony sighed softly, glancing again at Sienna. "I ran a check on her, but there's nothing that signifies they would have known each other."

"So why does she trust him so much, then?" Ziva asked.

Tony shrugged. ""I don't know. We'll just have to see if we can figure it out tomorrow."

* * *

**In the hotel room.............................**

Sienna slowly turned the lock to her room and opened the door. Reaching in, she let her fingers glide over the wall until they touched the light switch. Flipping it on, she walked in as light flooded the room. Tossing her bag and coat onto the chair, she shut the door and kicked off her shoes.

After a stop at the bathroom, she grabbed an ash tray from the dresser and moved to her balcony. Leaning against the railing, she took her cigarettes from her pocket and lit one up. Peeking down at the street, she studied the scene below taking note of everyone and everything.

An hour passed, then two and Sienna was finally beginning to relax. As she hung up the phone from ordering room service, her butt suddenly started vibrating. Reaching into her back pocket she took out her cell phone and looked to see who was calling her. With a deep breath, she put the phone to her ear and forced a cheeriness that she didn't feel.

"Hi, Carol."

"Hey honey. How are you?" Carol asked.

Sienna flicked the ashes in the tray, then answered.

"Tired." she said. "Tired but okay."

"I'm glad." Carol softly replied. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, Carol." Sienna reassured her. "How's everyone over there?"

"We're doing fine, honey." Carol said. "You're dad and mom are coming over tomorrow with Brendan so we can have a play date."

"How is Abby?" She whispered.

Carol hesitated before she spoke.

"She misses you. She cried a little at bed time....asking about..." Carol's voice cut off as she took a deep breath.

"I didn't know what to say..." Carol began again.

"I know, Carol." Sienna said softly, interrupting her. "It's okay. She...still....she just doesn't understand and with everything going on, I haven't had time...."

Thinking about her daughter crying, clenched the strings on Sienna's heart. The thought of having to explain what was happening...again...to her daughter practically choked her.

"Carol....I um...I need to go." Sienna lied. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Sienna hung up with Carol, not even waiting for a response and immediately put the cigarette to her lips. After taking a few calming breaths, she picked the phone back up.

"Hey, Daddy."

"Thank God." Back in Boston, Mark gave a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Daddy." Sienna said softly.

"Jeff was asking about you. He's worried." Mark told her.

"Yeah, I know." Sienna said. "I'll call him tomorrow."

"He's not the only one, you know." Mark said. "Who's worried about you."

"I'm fine, Dad." Sienna responded.

"You don't sound fine." Mark commented.

Sienna paused, not really sure how to respond that. "It's been a long day."

"You're doing fine, baby." Mark said softly, offering encouragement to the problem she wouldn't voice.

Sienna sighed softly. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

Mark grew quiet for a moment, then said softly. "I could be there tomorrow, Sienna."

Sienna smiled gently at that. "I know, Daddy."

A knock sounded at Sienna's door caused her to look up. Getting to her feet, she put out her cigarette and moved back into her room. When she got to the door, she looked through the peep hole then spoke into the phone.

"Dad, I gotta go. Dinner's here." She said. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"All right, Sen." Mark said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sienna said softly. "Bye, Daddy."

Sienna hung up the phone and opened the door. A young woman in a waitress outfit stood with a cart. Pushing the cart into the room, the woman parked it by the bed, and then went back towards the door. She paid for the meal, included a tip then settled into bed for a little down time. Her eyes grew heavy and closed despite her best effort to keep them open.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**CHAPTER 13**

The Next Day....

**NCIS Headquarters **

"What have we got?" Gibbs demanded as he came out of the elevator.

Tony handed Gibbs a cup of coffee as he passed. "Crazy fan gets obsessed, sends letters to her home, hotels and family's houses."

"It doesn't make sense, Boss." McGee cut in, shaking her head. "I mean, how did this fan get the addresses to all their family members? Most of them aren't even listed."

"Perhaps he got it off a website." Ziva offered.

McGee had already thought about that. "It's possible, but I doubt it. We ran a check on her...no court appearances, no arrests, nothing of public record that contains her current address. In fact, I looked at her entire history and the first time you see her name appear is in a newspaper article at the age of 15. Before then, it's like she didn't even exist."

"That's because she didn't, McGee." Gibbs said. "She was adopted at the age of 15...before that she had a different last name."

"Do you know what the last name is, Boss?" McGee asked. "I can run it through the computer and see if anyone from her past would be holding a grudge."

"Already did it, McGee." Gibbs said.

McGee, Tony and Ziva looked at Gibbs, shocked. Gibbs didn't do computer searches. In fact, he didn't do computer anything's. It was Gibbs. He had to have help to turn his computer on.

"Whoever did this isn't from her past." Gibbs said, ignoring their frozen expressions. "So, where does that leave us?"

When he got no response, he slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Hey!" He demanded, giving them the 'look'. "Where does that leave us?"

Tony and Ziva started fumbling through papers, trying to come up with something to say while McGee's fingers worked on the keyboard.

"Okay...so if it's not someone she used to know...and her address isn't on the internet....the only thing I can think of is the DMV database....which is virtually impossible to hack into without being detected. The guy might get away with hacking in once or twice, but not more than that." McGee said.

Gibbs looked over at him. "So basically you have nothing, McGee."

"Yeah, Boss." McGee said. "Nothing....yet. But I'll keep looking."

"You do that, McGee. Tony, go talk with Mrs. Cena, cover anything we didn't cover yesterday." Gibbs said before turning to Ziva. "I'm going to check and see if Abby has anything. There better be something when I come back."

* * *

**NCIS Forensic's Lab.................................**

"What did you get?" Gibbs asked as he set the caf-pow next to her keyboard.

"Thank you." Forensic Specialist Abigail Sciuto said, motioning to the drink. "I found 15 sets of prints on the letters, three on the envelopes. All of which the FBI found as well. I ran the prints through our databases and got some hits, but...."

"They all have iron clad alibi's, Abby." Gibbs cut in. "Tell me you have something more than that."

Abby stopped and turned towards Gibbs, a bright smile on her face.

"I met a man this morning." She said. "He reminds me a little of Chris Angel....you know that guy with the show about illusions? Now, he's a freaky guy, which makes him all the more sexy."

Abby jumped up excitedly, her hands moving as she talked. "I saw this episode where he elevated like over 100 feet above that hotel in Las Vegas that looks like a..."

"Abby." Gibbs interrupted her, raising a brow in her direction.

"Right." Abby turned back around to the computer, her fingers drumming along the keys. "So anyway...this guy I met...turns out he used to be a private investigator and he said that every large company he'd ever had as a client, required background checks on their employees. So, it got me thinking....what if the WWE did that? What if the WWE had all their employees get finger printed?"

Abby paused, looking over at them excitedly. "And guess what? They do! Every employee, from every office, in every position.................for the last ten years. I'm running the prints we didn't get a hit on against their security database to see if we get any matches. I'll let you know when I get something."

* * *

**Later in the evening..............**

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo looked across the table at Sienna. She'd been there since early this morning telling the last sordid details of her nightmare and had yet to shed a single tear. She played it tough, but Tony knew better. He could see the struggle in her eyes. It took all she had to keep that wall from crumbling down around her feet. Tony reached over, squeezing her hand gently as he gave her an understanding look.

"We're almost done, Mrs. Cena." He said softly. "I just need a few more minutes. Can you give me that?"

Sienna glanced up at him, sighing softly and nodded.

"Okay." Tony said with a gentle smile. "I need you to think back over the past few years....is there anyone you can think of that might have a grudge against you or your husband? Any arguments with coworkers that may have turned bad?"

"We're all on the road together, three hundred and twenty some odd days out of the year." Sienna said. "We're a family and like in all families, we have our squabbles, but nothing that would lead to all of this."

"Okay, what about outside of work?" Tony asked.

Sienna shook her head. "John didn't have enemies. Everyone was a friend."

"What about people who work for you?" Tony said. "Gardeners, maids...nannies...anyone you fired recently?"

"No nannies, no gardeners, no maids." Sienna said. "We do everything ourselves."

"What about...security people, assistants....anyone like that?" Tony asked.

"Most of the people I work with have been there for years, Agent DiNozzo. Our assistant Melissa has been there since Abby was born and most of our security were given to us when John and I first started working." Sienna thought for a moment. "The only person I can think of is Cade Ackart. He worked as additional security for us awhile back, but we didn't fire him. He left on his own."

"What happened?" Tony asked.

Sienna paused and gave a small shrug. "John told me he was homesick, but he never really seemed to be homesick, so... I don't know."

"What about you?" Tony asked Sienna. "Is there anyone who might be mad at you? Any old boyfriend? A former friend? Co-Worker?"

Sienna squinted her eyes, as her mind ran through the last few years, trying to recall every person she'd come into contact with. With a sigh, she sat back feeling defeated.

"I had a fiance before I met John." she said. "I met him in Paris when I was working there as a photographer. We got together and then a few months later we were planning a wedding."

"And what happened?" Tony said, tilting his head.

"Lets just say he prefers blonde secretaries with big tits and fish nets." Sienna said.

Tony nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Well.....you'll probably hear about her from my friends so...Lita." Sienna replied. "She's a former friend....although I don't think she has it in her to do something like this. She's more verbal than physical."

"Why former friend?" Tony asked.

Sienna looked down at her hands. "It's complicated."

"I'm good at complicated." Tony said.

Sienna sat forward in the chair, drumming her fingers on the table and sighed. "All right....it started back before John and I were married...."

* * *

**In Viewing Room......................**

Gibbs looked over at McGee as Sienna was talking about her beef with the other woman. McGee, Ziva and Gibbs had all filed into the viewing room about half an hour ago after finding once again, absolutely no leads on their own.

"McGee....find out what you can on Cade Ackart." he said. "If anything looks suspicious, I want to know about it."

"On it, Boss." McGee said, already heading towards the door.

Gibbs turned back towards the window, glancing at Ziva. "Check on the fiancé and the former friend. I want to be able to bring them in or cross them off by tonight."

Ziva nodded and headed towards the door. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and turned back to the window as Tony finished up the interview. It was probably a good thing it was the end of it too. Mrs. Cena didn't look like she could handle much more.

_**Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! please keep doing it, i love them all, good and bad!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**Review! Review! Review!**

**CHAPTER 14**

"So, how long do you think this will take?" Sienna asked as her car pulled up to a red light.

Tony looked down at his watch, then out the front window. He'd forgotten that it was close to noon. The streets were packed, bumper to bumper, with lunch hour traffic.

"I haven't been down in this part of town for so long, I forgot how it gets during lunch hours." Tony said as he glanced over to her. "But....the longest we're looking at here is maybe....five to ten minutes."

Sienna gave Tony a small smile as she shook her head. "No...I meant...the case. You guys are doing a great job and I don't mean to pressure but....it's just..."

"Hey....it's okay." Tony interrupted her. "I understand. You miss your daughter."

Sienna sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair. "I just want this whole thing to be over. I want to go home and be with my family and...."

As Sienna's words trailed off, Tony gave her a look of understanding.

"We'll get him, Mrs. Cena." He said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "And we'll do it fast....I promise."

Sienna slowly lifted her eyes to Tony's. "I'm gonna hold you to that promise, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony gave her a small smile. "I fig..."

Tony's words ended abruptly as a commotion out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Turning his head, he gave a frustrated sigh as he looked at the road ahead. Sienna watched Tony's face turn and followed his gaze out the front window. Her eyes widened as she took in the paparazzi and television crews swarming out in front of her hotel. Muttering a curse under his breath, Tony got out of the car, taking up along side Sienna.

"Keep your head down." Tony said, giving her a look. "Don't stop, don't talk and when we get to your room....I go in first. Got it?"

Sienna nodded. "Okay."

Tony gave her another look, making sure she understood, and then motioned to the rookie. The two men took up positions on either side of Sienna, protecting her from both sides. As the media saw Sienna, the three were immediately bombarded by flying questions and persistent reporters. Tony, Sienna and the rookie pushed their way through the crowd, ignoring the questions that were yelled out. When they got to the front door, the rookie held open the door while Tony and Sienna filed inside.

Tony glanced over the lobby with a quick eye. Not seeing any reporters, Tony led the group over to the elevators. The two agents stayed glued to Sienna's side until they were nearing Sienna's room. Seeing Sienna's door slightly ajar, Tony motioned her to stay back and drew his gun. With a silent count to three, Tony quietly pushed the door open. Seeing a figure in black climbing out the window, Tony yelled for him to stop.

"NCIS! Stop right there!"

Tony ran forward, climbing out the window and taking off down the fire escape after the perp. The rookie instructed Sienna to stay out in the hallway as he entered the room and looked out the window. Seeing the perp's feet hit the pavement and take off running, the rookie turned and ran out of the room.

Outside, Tony's feet touched concrete and he looked around. Seeing the guy's jacket flying around the corner, he ran after him. Rounding the corner, Tony ran right into the flock of reporters stationed at the back door. Recognizing him from his entrance with Sienna, they immediately ventured towards him.

Tony pushed through the sea of cameras and looked for the guy he'd been chasing. Catching site of him in the distance, he once again took off running, yelling at the guy to stop. Tony picked up some speed as he saw the perp disappear around another corner. The perp rounded the corner and saw the Rookie Agent running towards him. Turning right back around, the perp ran in the opposite direction.

Tony saw the perp run back towards the side street and took his chance. Just as the perp cleared the building, Tony launched himself into the air, knocking the perp down onto the ground. Tony barely had time to roll to his feet before a punch was thrown his way. Tony stumbled back a step from the blow to his mouth, and then slammed his own fist forward, catching the guy in the jaw.

Tony advanced as the perp staggered sideways. When the perp turned back around, his arm swinging, Tony ducked then sent another fist his way. The perp fell to the ground from the blow and immediately Tony was on him. Pressing a knee into the perp's back, he grabbed the perp's arms. Handcuffs were placed on the perp's wrist and Tony hauled him up to his feet, his phone already open to dial Gibbs.

* * *

**Back at NCIS..................**

"Cade Ackart..." McGee said, bringing up the man's picture. "Graduated high school two years ago, worked as a bouncer for a night club in his home town up until last year when he was hired by John Cena. One month later, Cena tells his wife that Ackart didn't like being on the road and so went home."

"Let me guess....he lied." Gibbs said, glancing over to the agent.

McGee looked over at Gibbs. "He did. Ackart didn't mind being on the road, he loved it. He also loved the lifestyle and that's where the problems began."

McGee paused and brought up another man beside Ackart's photo on the plasma.

"Ackart started working out with a fellow by the name of Daniel Deshundai, a man who was later fired from the company for failing a drug test and refusing treatment." he said. "When Ackart began to show the first signs of withdrawal, he went to Cena for help."

McGee glanced over at the plasma, then back at Gibbs.

"Cena contacted Vince McMahon and the two arranged for Ackart to have three months of treatment, at a rehabilitation facility in Arizona." Tim said. "Cena and Ackart exchanged emails often and spoke on the phone once a week until Ackart's release seven months ago."

"So he could be the guy, then?" Gibbs said.

"Actually, no...Boss." McGee said. "Ackart relapsed and went back into treatment for another three months. When he was released for the second time, he enlisted in the Marines. Cena was scheduled to attend his graduation next month."

"Okay, what about the ex-friend and the ex-fiance?" Gibbs asked.

McGee pointed the small remote towards the plasma, pressing a button. As Ackart's picture disappeared, Lita's picture appeared.

"Ziva couldn't reach anyone on the phone, so she went down to Quantico to see if anyone from the WWE was there. She called with an update a little while ago." he said. "The story with the ex-friend is pretty much what you'd expect to see during an episode of As the World Turns."

McGee paused as glanced at his boss. "It's a daytime television show on one of the major networ..."

"I've had three wives, McGee." Gibbs interrupted. "I know what a damn soap opera is. What I don't know is why the two ladies stopped talking."

"Right, Boss." McGee said, blushing slightly before turning back to the plasma. "Apparently, Lita was dating a fellow wrestler, Matt Hardy. Matt's brother, Jeff, became and is currently Sienna's best friend. The four remained extremely close until the day of Matt and Lita's wedding."

"Sienna object to the wedding?" Gibbs asked.

McGee shook his head. "No, the bride and groom did. A few weeks before the wedding, Sienna found out that both Lita and Matt were cheating on each other. Lita ended up turning to Matt's brother, Jeff, while Matt turned to fellow wrestler, Mickie James. When the wedding was objected, both affairs were drawn out into the open, as well as the fact that Sienna knew about it and didn't say anything."

McGee looked at Gibbs and nodded. "After a few weeks of fighting, Matt and Mickie make up with Sienna. The following week, Jeff does the same thing. Lita is the only one that Sienna never spoke to ever again."

"I know that part, McGee." Gibbs said, raising a brow at the agent. "I want to know why."

"She did it again." a voice behind him said.

Gibbs and McGee turned towards Ziva as she entered the bull pen and walked over to them.

"Lita broke off her engagement with Matt to be with his brother, Jeff." Ziva explained. "Then, a couple weeks later, she does the same thing to Jeff. Lita left Jeff for another wrestler and Sienna wasn't exactly happy about it."

"Hurting one brother was bad. Hurting both brothers was unforgivable." McGee interjected.

"Right." Ziva nodded. "None of the wrestlers were around, but I did speak to some of the backstage crew and talent managers. They all said that if Sienna had not been pregnant, she would have gone to the post office with her."

"To the post office?" A look of confusion crossed McGee's face. "You mean, postal?"

"That is what I said, McGee." Ziva said with a frown. "Although...it didn't make sense to me. Why would having a baby stop her from mailing a letter?"

"Because she wouldn't be mailing a letter, Ziva." Gibbs said as his phone rang. He answered it. "Gibbs. "

While Gibbs dealt with the phone call, Ziva turned to McGee for clarification on the whole post office thing.

"Going postal...." McGee said as he tried to think of a way to explain it to her. "It means Sienna would have wanted to fight."

"Oh." Ziva said as everything became clearer to her. "Well, yes then I understand why a baby would make that difficult."

Gibbs closed his phone and started to grab his gear.

"McGee, gas the truck and meet us out front." He said, tossing the keys to the younger man. "There's a body."

"Should I call Ducky, then?" Ziva asked, her hand going to her phone.

"No." Gibbs replied. "Seems DiNozzo caught himself a live one."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**Please review. Yell, scream, gush...tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, just tell me something. Thanks!  
**

Gibbs pulled the NCIS truck up to the curb outside the hotel. As he got out of the truck, he surveyed the scene. The NCIS Agent acting as Tony's driver was standing guard over the prisoner now sitting in the back seat of the SUV. An ambulance was parked by the SUV, Sienna sitting on the back of it being checked by a paramedic with Tony standing beside her. And surrounding it all were a bunch of different camera flashes and rolling cameras.

"McGee, Ziva." Gibbs said, motioning towards the media.

"On it, Boss." McGee said heading in that direction. Ziva nodded and headed towards the cameras to collect any film as evidence. As the two disappeared into a crowd of camera and crew, Gibbs moved over towards Tony and Sienna.

"Thought you said she wasn't hurt, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he moved in front of Sienna, bending down to check her over himself.

"She wasn't, but then I showed her the perp, Boss, asked if she knew him and she fainted." DiNozzo explained.

"She okay?" Gibbs asked the paramedic.

"Nothing appears to be broken, minor cuts and scrapes on her arms and side. Her breathing is staggered so we've got her on oxygen, but I think its just shock. She's got a good size knot on the back of her head. I'd like to get her to the hospital for observation in case she has a concussion but she's refusing to go. Not much else I can do, Sir."

Gibbs nodded and looked at Sienna. The woman appeared whiter than a ghost, her hands were trembling, her entire body seemed to be trembling in all actuality. As Gibbs searched her eyes, he found something else. Sienna was absolutely terrified.

Her knuckles had gone white in a vice grip on Tony's arm, her breathing was hitched under the oxygen mask and her eyes never left the SUV where the perp was. Gibbs followed her line of sight. After a look to Tony to tell him to stay there with Mrs. Cena, Gibbs went to the SUV, intent on finding out just who had the poor woman fainting scared. He wasn't prepared for the answer that came.

He opened the door, using his body to block Sienna's view of the perp. As his eyes fell on the man in custody, recognition triggered in his brain. With anger hidden behind his shades, he jaw squared and he growled low in his chest.

"You're supposed to be dead."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I love them! Please keep reviewing!**

**Interrogation Room**

The man looked around the room, nervously wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He wished they'd hurry up and get in there instead of keeping him waiting. The longer they made him wait, the more he he talked himself into being angry at the fact that they were making him wait. And when the door finally flung open, his mouth opened and venom spewed.

"You have no right to keep me here! You made me wait for hours, that has to be against the law! That's unlawful imprisonment and your agent behind the freaking glass is looking at assult! Now just who in the hell do you think you are?!"

Gibbs growling presence had the man falling back into his chair, his eyes wide, his ranting turned to stutters.

"Sit down and shut up!" Gibbs barked, his face inches from the perp's. "Let's get one thing clear. The only reason your still breathing is because that agent behind the glass found you and I didn't."

The perp's stuttering turned to silence as Gibbs, turned and left. McGee sat down in front of him.

"I'm Agent McGee, that's Officer David." Tim said. "Right now, there are agents at your house. They are searching through your cupboards and your drawers. Your carpets being torn up, you walls are being demolished and your furniture is being shredded."

Ziva stepped closer to the table. "They're collecting papers, bills, trash and anything else that they think will help our case. And don't think for a minute that they won't find something, because they will. They always do. So why don't we start at the beginning and you tell us the truth. What is your name?"

The man looked up, turning his attention from Tim to Ziva.

"Edward Glass. My name is Edward Glass."

"Edward Glass?" Tim said, a brow rose in disbeleif. "You sure about that?"

Mr. Glass scowled at the agent. "Of course I'm sure. What kind of question is that? Now why am I here, Agent McGee?"

Tim looked up at him like he'd lost his mind. "Well, lets think about that....you broke into a hotel room and basically set up camp. And then, you made it worse by running from a federal officer."

"And hit him.." Ziva interrupted. "with your fist."

Edward gave a small smile and shook his head. "It was just a misunderstanding. I mean....he was pointing a gun at me and I didn't realize he was an officer until we were out on the streets."

"You mean when you hit him?" Ziva asked, cutting in. "With your fist?"

"No, Officer David." Glass responded, taking a small sip of the water. "After that."

"Well...we'll get to that, Mr. Glass." Tim said. "For now, though, why don't you tell me what happened back in Florida?"

Edward's eyes betrayed nothing as he looked at the agent before him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Agent McGee." He said, with a smile. "You must have me confused with someone else."

McGee quirked a brow. "Really? So......this isn't you?"

Tim slid the mug shot that he and Abby had found forward. Glass lifted the picture in his hand, bringing it closer to his face for a good look.

"I'll admit...he looks like me, but..." Glass said, handing the photo back to Tim. "That's not me."

Ziva bent forward over Edward's shoulder to take a look at the photograph.

"It is eerily similar, yes?" She asked, looking sideways at him. "Are you sure it is not you? A twin brother, perhaps?"

"I'm an only child, Officer David." Edward said.

"Then it must be you." Ziva responded. "He looks like you."

"I assure you....it is not me." Glass said. "This is a mug shot and I've never been arrested. Well, until today, that is."

"Oh, we know." McGee said. "We checked your record. It couldn't be you anyway."

Glass couldn't keep the surprise out of his eyes at that. "He couldn't? Why not?"

McGee gave the man a small shrug. "Well, this guy is parked in a cemetery, six feet under. It's just weird...him looking like you and all..."

Edward smiled and gave a small shrug. "Well, like you said...the man's dead. I'm still breathing."

"Not for long." Ziva muttered under her breath.

Glass turned back to Ziva. "What was that, Officer David?"

Ziva glanced up. "I said, I guess we were wrong."

"You are." Edward said, giving Ziva another small smile. "The man in the photograph is not me."

As Ziva moved across the room to stand beside the table, Tim looked at Mr. Glass.

"What were you doing at the hotel, Mr. Glass?" he asked.

Mr. Glass lifted his eyes to Tim's and gave him a sly smile.

"I was hoping to get an autograph."

Ziva rose a brow at him. "You came to the hotel to get an autograph. When you went up to the room, you knocked and announced yourself. When no one answered, you decided to break in, wait in the bedroom...and all for a little tiny autograph?"

"Actually," Glass countered. "The door was already open."

Ziva planted both her hands on the table, leaning forward to look in his eye.

"You knew no one was in the room." She said. "Why did you go in anyway?"

"I was concerned." Glass replied. "I'd heard about the trouble Mrs. Cena had been having and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"But she wasn't there." Ziva said. "So why did you stay?"

"I knew she'd be back," Glass said, a small smile lighting his face. "So I decided to wait."

"What time did you arrive at the hotel?" McGee asked.

"About eleven o'clock."

Tim turned to Ziva. "When did Agent DiNozzo arrive with Mrs. Cena?"

Ziva met Tim's eyes. "Right before 1:00 pm. Mrs. Cena said he was complaining about the traffic."

McGee gave a small smile, the statement sounding like the senior field agent. A second after it appeared, the smile disappeared and McGee turned back to Glass.

"That's a lot of time to wait." he stated.

"You said you knew Mrs. Cena was coming back." Ziva asked before Edward could respond. "How?"

"Her bags were still there." Edward said.

"She could have sent someone to pick up her bags later on." Ziva suggested.

"She wouldn't do that." Glass replied.

"How do you know that?" Ziva asked.

"If you knew anything about Sienna, Officer David..." Glass said. "You'd know that she doesn't let people touch her things."

McGee tilted his head. "And you know all about her....don't you?"

"Of course." Edward Glass smiled. "I'm a fan."

"So you said." Tim replied, before giving a shake of his head. "I'm sorry....I just can't get that photo out of my head."

McGee slid the photo of the look-a-like in front of Mr. Glass once again.

"Are you absolutely positively sure that this isn't you?" He asked.

"Yes, Agent McGee." Glass said through gritted teeth. "Like I said before....it's not me."

"It's just uncanny." McGee pressed. "The resemblance, I mean."

Glass ignored him and looked up at Ziva.

"I'm supposed to get a phone call." Ed stated. "When do I get my phone call?"

Ziva ignored the man and looked at the mug shot in McGee's hand. "It does look like him, doesn't it?"

"The phone call..." Glass tried again.

Again, both agents ignored him.

"It really does." McGee said.

"But, it couldn't be, right?" Ziva asked. "I mean, it would require a very intelligent and detailed plan to fake a death. The man in this photo does not look smart enough to pull it off."

"Excuse me...Agent McGee..." Glass tried to interrupt.

Tim hid a smile, knowing that he and Ziva were beginning to agitate the man. Ignoring him for a second time, McGee looked down at the picture in his hands, then back up at Ziva as she spoke.

"Maybe he had help." Ziva suggested.

Tim shook his head. "I wouldn't count on it. When the news spread about what he had done.....anyone who claimed to be his friend suddenly left town. The only one who stuck around was his wife."

McGee paused and shook his head. "The man's resting comfortably under six feet of dirt and the poor woman is stuck here, serving a life sentence for her part in their crime spree."

At that, Glass frowned. McGee and Ziva pretended not to notice and continued their conversation.

Ziva tilted her head, looking up at Tim questioningly. "What did they do again?"

"It's actually a great story." Tim said as he leaned forward. "Their illegal operation ran for over ten years. They weren't the head boss, but they were involved in every aspect of the entire operation. Engineering, Distribution...even selling. And when the time came, they even ......."

"HEY!"

McGee's words were cut off by a shout. Both he and Ziva lifted their heads and looked at Mr. Glass. The smile was gone and in its place was an irritated frown.

"I want my damn phone call!" Glass snapped.

Tim looked at him for a moment, before closing the folder and getting to his feet. As he and Ziva walked out the door, he answered the man's request.

"I'll get right on that, Mr. Glass."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**So sorry folks, for whatever reason, it didn't upload the first time, and I didn't realize it until now. Here's the other chapter that should have been with the one sent in the last update. please review, let me know what I'm doing wrong or right! thanks!**

Edward Glass jumped to his feet as the door opened and two agents walked in.

"It's about time!" He snarled. "Where's my lawyer? She said she was coming right down! I've been waiting here for hours and..."

Tony pushed the man back in the chair. "We're not done."

Glass plopped back onto his seat and glared at the agent. As Gibbs stood off to the side, Tony slapped a photo down in front of their suspect. Edward Glass looked down, eyes widening at what he saw. The haunting of a familiar eye drowned in a sea of black and blue stared back at him.

"Ring any bells?" Tony asked. "No? How about this?"

Another photograph was dropped. A swollen mass above a tinted lip. Bloodied and bruised, the jagged cut looked angry and brutal.

"What about any of these?" Tony demanded.

One by one, the photo's dropped to the table before Edward's eyes. In one picture, dark curly hair was matted to a small head...dirty and crusted with dried blood. In another, a set of ribs....partially unwrapped, revealing dark and massive bruising. Welts from a belt buckle, scars from a cigarette and cuts across the back....these were just some of the horrific images that dropped from Tony's fingers.

Tony watched Edward's face, going through the pictures until only one was left. Slowly, he laid the final picture on top of the stack. The picture was of a young girl. Her clothes three sizes too big, caked with dirt and soiled with her own urine. Pale and thin, the girl was covered in bruises and abrasions. With ropes tied around her body, the girl had been placed in the back of a closet against the wall. She'd been barely visible beneath the layer of coats.

"That photograph was taken over ten years ago." Gibbs said, coming forward. "Comprised of local law enforcement and military personnel, a group fo twenty five broke down the front door of a small house in Florida. A small small house that turned out to be the third largest drug operation in the state."

Tony slowly crossed behind Edwards as Gibbs continued.

"When they went in, they found an underground lab that started in the basement and traveled out, underneath the backyard, stopping short of an old storm cellar three lots over." Gibbs said. "They collected over $5,000,000 dollars in cash, hidden within the walls and confiscated over 375 pounds of cocaine." Gibbs paused. "But that's not all they found. They found her."

Gibbs pointed to the picture of the child and glared into the eyes of the man before him.

"She was in the closet." he finally said quietly. "Unable to eat, unable to drink...unable to use the bathroom. She was soaked in a mixture of her own urine, feces and blood. She had cuts on her lips and back. Bruising on her arms, her face, her legs...even her chest. That girl was beaten within an inch of her life and left to suffer alone for three days in the back of a closet like a piece of old luggage."

"Your name is not Edward Glass." Tony said. "It's Buck Rawlins. The girl in the photo is your daughter. You did that to her."

When Edward's mouth dropped open to protest. "No...no..it wasn't me."

"Don't tell us it wasn't you!" Gibbs snapped. "I was there! I was one of the twenty-five! I found the drugs! I found the lab! I found the money!"

Gibbs paused, his eyes narrowing in on the man before him.

"I found her."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**Note: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews people! I love em, love em, love em! Please keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy!**

**Happy St. Patty's Day!**

Sienna sat on her balcony, a cigarette between her lips. Inhaling deeply, her mind wandered over the events of her past and how they had entangled themselves in the present. For most of her childhood, she'd lived in a world full of fear and misery. Then, at the age of thirteen, she'd been rescued by Lee, also known as Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He'd taken her from nightly beatings and drug sales to a life in paradise. Prospect Paradise, to be exact. It was there that Sienna met two of her favorite people, Sharon Grisim and Sam Adams. It was through them, through Prospect Paradise, that at the age of fifteen, Sienna met Sharon's brother, Mark, also known as WWE Superstar, The Undertaker.

From the very first meeting, Sienna had made it clear to Mark that he wasn't welcome; that even though he said everyone needed a friend...she didn't. After a month of persistent visits and phone calls, Sienna admitted that Mark had been right. Everyone needed a friend....even her.

Their friendship was slow to progress, but it did progress...right into Judge Harris's court room. Mark and Sienna banded together with Sam and Sharon to fight a motion filed by her biological parents that would return Sienna into their care. They filed one of their own, a motion for adoption, and by the end of the week, Mark and Sienna officially became father and daughter.

After the hearing, Sienna boarded a plane with her new dad. They flew to Georgia, landing in Savannah and met up with the other side of Mark's family, the WWE. It was through the WWE that Sienna gained not only a high flying friends but also a career, standing alongside one of the industry's greatest, John Cena.

John had taught her the tricks of the trade; the moves that would spin her career into gold. Looking at the pair today, you'd never guess that in the beginning, they couldn't stand each other. Sienna had stayed quiet, putting up with his endless insults and criticism through out her training. It wasn't until after she learned that her biological father had supposedly passed away, that she finally put a stop to it all.

After being accused of not wanting her career, Sienna laid John's ass out on the mat. Heated words were exchanged and at the end of the night, they had come to an understanding. It was an understanding of tolerance, both recognizing that they would probably never be friends, but that out of professional courtesy, they would try to be civil with each other. A truce was called and before long, a friendship was formed...a friendship that, in the blink of an eye, threatened to be so much more.

They fought their feelings for each other. Sienna had wanted to focus on her career and John had had no desire to anger the Dead Man. But despite their best efforts, John and Sienna could deny the feelings they had for each other. Amidst thousands of screaming fans, John and Sienna gave into the temptation and sealed it with a kiss.

It was the start of it all and as the relationship grew, it wasn't long before everyone could see that it had quickly gone from liking each other to loving each other to finally being in love with each other. There was talk of the future, of a time when they would need to push their relationship even further. And on the eve of her father's wedding, that time came.

After a night of celebration and alcohol, Sienna and John woke up as husband and wife. The wedding had been a shock, an event barely remembered by the bride and groom, but it had happened none the less and it would have been a lie to say that the two weren't ecstatic at the sudden turn of events. It may have caused problems in the beginning, but it was graciously fixed by the revelation of Sienna's pregnancy, only to be tripled when Sienna delivered a healthy and beautiful baby girl, Abigail Chianne.

It was the perfect life and Sienna couldn't believe that it was hers. Sienna couldn't help but think that life would only get better. Six months ago, life proved Sienna wrong. In a whirlwind of phantom attacks, Sienna and John's life was turned upside down. Looking over their shoulders at every turn, questioning not only their safety but the safety of their family and friends. Precautions had been set in place, changes made, and when things started to be getting better, they thought it was over, but after just a few weeks back from a short hiatus, their world came to a screeching halt.

Unable to eat, unable to sleep....Sienna could only do one thing. Find the person responsible and make them pay. That quest led her here to Washington D.C., where she was reunited with the man who had rescued her so many years before. With Leroy Jethro Gibbs on her side, Sienna had known it would only be a matter of time until they found the person responsible. She had just never expected it to be.....that man.

When she'd been told that ... that man... was dead, she'd felt sorrow, but also relief. Relief that her nightmare was over. Relief that she didn't have to be afraid again, that she was safe. Relief that ..that man...would never be able to hurt her again. Relief seemed to be short lived though, especially when life had a funny way of playing cruel jokes on a person.

Sienna's biological father, Buck Rawlins, was alive. Alive and well...and looking for her. There were so many questions Sienna had. So many things she needed to know. Why had he faked his own death? Why had he been trying to contact her now, after so many years had passed? And most importantly, did he have anything to do with the things that had happened to her and John? With so many questions running through her head, Sienna waited impatiently for Agent Gibbs and his team to find the answers. She didn't have to wait for too long.

Sienna lifted her head as a knock sounded on her hotel door. With a final drag on her cigarette, she put it out and answered the door. FBI Agent, Tobias Fornell, stood at her door with a big smile on his face. Sienna knew, before he even opened his mouth, what he was going to say.

"It's over, Mrs. Cena. The bastard confessed."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors.**

**Note- Thank you so much for the reviews. I love them so much! Please keep reviewing, let me know what you like, what you don't...I hope you like it!**

Sienna watched Agent Fornell leave, taking his protective detail with him. Closing the door, she slowly sank against it. She was in shock. Not only had her biological father made a surprising return from the dead, but he'd also just confessed to being the mastermind behind the entire nightmare she'd been living for 6 months.

Years ago, while Sienna had thought him dead in the ground, Buck Rawlins, aka Edward Glass, had been alive and breathing. He'd rolled over on his bosses; giving up their deepest and darkest secrets in exchange for a new life and a new identity. He'd left the illegal drug business behind but it hadn't been long before another type of trouble found its way to Buck Rawlin's doorstep. After a few misplaced "sure bets", he'd dug himself over $450k in the hole and had more than one loan shark after him.

One night he was flipping through the channels and saw an interview of Sienna and John. To say he'd been surprised was an understatement. The daughter he'd left behind in Florida had actually made something of herself. She'd become more successful than he ever was, even in the days of drug running, and while any normal parent would be proud, Buck Rawlins was just pissed off. The daughter he'd called worthless and stupid had made a liar out of him. She was sitting pretty while he was struggling and he decided she was gonna pay for that.

He was fairly certain that every single member of Sienna's adopted family knew about him, including her husband and his family. According to Buck, it was a fool proof plan. A couple threatening letters and some phone calls, the end result being John paying Buck to stay away from his wife and kid. But, after watching the interaction between his daughter and her family, he knew that going to John would have been good, but going to Sienna was even better.

To anyone on the outside, Sienna appeared brave and calm, but Buck knew better. He'd bet his life that, although hidden at the moment, Sienna still harbored a deep rooted fear of him. All he had to do was threaten her happy little world and she'd do anything he wanted just to keep him away from her family. She, better than anyone, knew the terror he could inflict on a person and he knew there was no way she'd let anyone close to her experience some of the hell that she had.

He'd started off small, writing threatening letters. He mixed them in with letters of excessive love too. He needed her to think she was being stalked by an obsessed fan, someone who claimed to love her one minute and threatened to go after her family the next. He figured he was pretty smart about it too. Afterall, he'd watched tons of those CSI shows. He wore gloves when he wrote the letters and chose a return adress leading to a vacant lot. It left him untraceable and undetected.

He'd bought someone from the WWE as well. It had been fairly easy too. Daniel Deshundai had never gotten along with John. Apparently he held John responsible for a lot of stuff. John had stepped in where he didn't belong, telling Cade that he shouldn't hang around with the likes of Daniel or the drugs. If John had just kept his mouth shut and his eyes blind, Daniel would still have his lackey and his job. It was enough to make Daniel want crazy for revenge and it was a situation Buck Rawlins stretched to his advantage.

Daniel recruited some help of his own, Evan Brewer, Daniel's cousin and Sienna's security guard. With her people on his pay roll, it had been easy for Buck to keep track of Sienna's whereabouts. Evan was able to sneak Buck up into the room most times or deliver the items himself claiming he'd taken them from a delivery person. Buck would call hotels, pretending to be a brother, father, uncle...anyone...just to get the edge over the Cena's. He needed her to think that locked doors, hide-outs and extra security guards wouldn't keep him away from her and it was working, it just wasn't working enough.

He stepped it up the day he saw her ride into the hotel on a Harley. From doing research, he knew that this motorcycle was special. It was her first motorcycle. One she took pride in and kept up. It meant something to her and for that reason only, he targeted it. He did as much damage as he could without being seen. It wasn't much, but it was enough to drive home the point that someone was there, watching her every move.

It was almost time. Buck could feel it. Sienna pretended to be brave and stoic in front of the cameras, but deep down he knew she was afraid. He was about to contact her, to make his demands, but then something happened that he never expected. Sienna and John had a press conference and opened their big fat stupid mouths.

Sienna stood by her husband as he announced to the entire world that they weren't going to hide anymore, that whoever was doing this should just come out in the open because they weren't going anywhere. Buck didn't put much stalk into what was being said. According to those CSI shows he watched, this was a normal response for someone like John. In fact, he ignored most of it. There was one part, however, he could not ignore..... their last statement. "We aren't afraid of you. If you want some, come get some."

It was a dare that left a bitter taste in the mouths of everyone involved. Buck said that Daniel and Evan had taken exception to the comment. They vowed to make John and Sienna regret what they said and they struck fast. John was sick for nearly a week, but no one ever suspected it was anything other than the flu. it never crossed anyone's mind that John was being poisoned. As her thoughts went back in time, Sienna's stomach churned at the realization that she could have lost John then and gave a small prayer of thanks that the Cousins couldn't measure or add worth a damn.

They'd been lucky without even knowing it. John had recovered. It had taken time, but he had recovered. Buck said it only pissed his partners off more. They'd vowed that next time, there'd be no recovery. Buck said he tried to calm them down. Told them that they'd spent a lot of time and money on the plan and promised that John and Sienna would get there's when the plan was complete, but with what happened to John a short time later, it obviously didn't work.

It was a good story, and one that agents would have liked to confirm, but it was impossible. Buck's former partners had been killed during a robbery gone wrong a few weeks back. The plan should have stopped there, but it didn't. Buck still needed money. He owed lots of people and they weren't exactly the type of people who waited around forever. So in a last ditch effort, he'd made his way to Sienna's hotel to get the money and ended up being caught by none other than Agent DiNozzo of NCIS. With the confession and the other two witnesses dead, the FBI had no choice but to deem it 'case closed'.

Case closed. The words had definitely lifted some weight off Sienna's shoulders and if she wasn't completely in shock at what she's just learned, she probably would have felt the release. Unable to cope with the flood of emotions, she did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped herself up in John's coat, crawled into bed and closed her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors.**

**Note- I worked extra long on this chapter, cus it had to be as perfect as I could make it. Please review and enjoy. Happy Easter!!**

Sienna turned on her side, her eyes fluttering open for the hundredth time in the past thirty minutes. Unable to sleep, she sighed softly and sat up. Swinging her legs off the side of the bed, she was halfway off the bed before she realized something wasn't right. Slowly sitting back down, she turned her head towards the bathroom. The door was partially open.

Rising back to her feet, she cautiously made her way over. Hearing a sound she stopped. Tilting an ear towards the bathroom door, the sound of rushing water greeted her. The shower was on. Releasing a nervous breath, her trembling frame detoured, making a stop at her bag. Sticking her hand in the side pocket, she pulled out a can of mace. Keeping an eye on the bathroom, she slowly started towards it, holding her mace out, ready to spray.

Her hand ventured out, slowly pushing the door all the way open. Fielding her way through the mounting clouds of steam, she went to the shower. With one hand ready with the mace, her heart racing, trembling fingers touched the shower curtain and with a deep breath, yanked it back.

"Woah! It's just me!"

"Fuck, John!" Sienna exclaimed, her hand going to her heart. "You scared the shit out of me!"

John gave her an apologetic smile as he shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Sorry, mama. I got in a few minutes ago, but you were still sleeping." he said.

Trying to calm herself, she sank onto the toilet and took a deep breath.

"I thought you were..." Sienna's words cut off as a tear trickled down her cheek.

John leaned forward and captured Sienna's hand in his. Drawing her to her feet, he pulled her into his arms.

"Hey....it's okay, mama." he whispered. "You're okay."

Sienna batted his hands away from her, tears coursing down her cheeks. "I am not okay, John! You were....." Sienna closed her eyes against as her words were choked off.

"Hey, what's all this?" John asked softly. "We're safe, remember? We're all okay."

Sienna looked up at him, tears still falling.

"You were..." she tried, choking up. "They were..."

"But they didn't, baby. And I'm not." he said, taking her into his arms. "I'm here....right here."

Sienna stayed in his arms, holding him close. After a few minutes, she pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"I've missed you." she said.

"I've missed you too." John smiled, wiggling his brows suggestively. "Really..really missed you."

Sienna squealed as John bent and lifted her. Sienna slid her legs around his as his arms circled her waist. With her fingers gently caressing his hair, she lowered her lips to his. Never releasing the hold on her lips, John carried her over to the bed and slowly lowered her onto it.

Sienna and John kept their tongues entwined as they pushed up the bed towards the pillow. Then, covering themselves with the sheet, their fingers began to work. The kiss broke for only a moment as Sienna's nighty and John's towell were slid off their bodies and tossed to the floor below. Slowing their pace just a little, John rolled, taking Sienna with him so that she straddled his hips.

"I love you." he whispered, caressing the hair around her face. "So much."

Sienna smiled, her eyes shining with a new line of unshed tears. "I love you too."

John smiled and pulled her lips to his once more. Their tingling touch only lasted a moment before it was broken by the sound of a soft ringing in Sienna's ears. Sienna pulled back, glancing around as the ringing grew louder and louder. With a sigh she got up, grumbling about perfect timing. She hesitated, thinking she could jsut let it go to voicemail, but knew that she couldn't. it might be John's mom with news about their daughter. She went over and checked the number. Sseeing it was Jeff and not Carol, she let it go to voicemail and turned back towards the bed. Her steps halted abruplty. John was gone.

With a start, Sienna took a tentative step forward. "John?"

Receiving no answer, she ran to the bathroom. Flinging the door open, she moved to the shower and yanked back the curtain. The shower was empty... completely dry.

"John?" she called out in a panicked cry. "JOHN?"

Turning, she stepped out of the bathroom and gave a strangled cry as the hotel room slowly became her and John's bedroom. Crimson roses scattered across one side of the bed, large thorns clawing at the mocha colored fabric beneath. A slow stream of red trickled down the wall. The blood draining from Sienna's face, she lifted her eyes to read the dark and angry letters.

'R. I. P.'

Shaking her head, Sienna backed away. "No, no, no, no...."

Hearing the start of a car, she turned towards the window. "John. John! JOHN!"

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she ran to the small balcony. Shouting his name, begging him to stay, Sienna's torso cleared the balcony rail. Seconds later, the silence of the morning was invaded by a thunderous sound. Sienna's car, the car that John had just gotten into, exploded. As flames consumed the exploding car, tears streamed down Sienna's pale cheeks. Unable to manage the pain closing around her heart, Sienna's mouth opened, a choking scream escaping from ruby tiers.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN!!!!"

Sienna turned, running to get back inside so she could go down to the street. She needed to save John, to pull him out before it was too late. Her feet got jumpled beneath her and she fell to the floor with a thud. She got to her feet, scrambling towards the door, making it half way before she stopped in horror. The mocha fabric and the coffee colored walls had melted away leaving the hotel's out-dated bedspread and small nightstand in its place.

"No no no no no...." soft mutterings left Sienna's lips as she raced towards the bathroom, throwing open the curtain to peer inside the shower. A strangled cry slipped through as she turned back to the room, her mind flooding with the memories of the last few days; of why she was here and of who had come back to haunt her.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" As the first sob wracked her body, Sienna's feet began to pace restlessly. Her head shook, her body trembled as it struggled to reign in some sort of control. As Rawlin's confession etched itself permanently into her brain, the hurt and sadness and longing she'd been feeling turned into anger. An anger that burned so deep within her, she felt she might burst at any moment. As the anger continued to mount, Sienna's hands knotted into fists at her side.

"You bastard." she whispered harshly. "You low down, good-for-nothing, stupid son of a bitch!"

Without warning, the vase on the table was lifted and thrown at the wall. The glass vase hit the wall and fell to the floor, flowers scattered around the shattered remains. The table was next, hurled to the side in a fit of rage, it barrelled through the sliding glass door and skidded to a halt on the balcony. As rage poured from her heart, destruction poured from her hands. It wasn't long before the entire room was in disarray. Drawers had been dragged from the dresser and snapped in half. Chairs had been pushed over, nightstands toppled and t.v.'s kicked in.

Sienna's fist lashed out, slamming into the mirror above the dresser. As it exploded, shards of glass sliced through the skin around her knuckles. Sienna didn't even notice the blood slowly caking her hand. Thundering cries vibrated deep within her chest as she collapsed to the floor in agony. Her cheek pressed against the plum colored carpet as her fingers dug into its softness. Time seemed lost as she stayed glued to the carpet surrounded by chaos. The emotions she'd kept bottled up for so long came forward in a rush, flooding her senses. Unable to fight any longer, Sienna finally gave in to the pain.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors.**

In Boston..........

Sara watched her husband pace at the edge of their bed. Brendan was staying the night with Abby at Carol's house, giving Sara and Mark their first night alone in over three months. And while normally the two would rejoice at the chance to be alone together, tonight was a different story.

"Why hasn't she called?" Mark asked. "She should have called by now."

"She could still be talking with those detective people." Sara suggested.

"No." Mark shook his head. "Something's wrong, Sara. I can feel it."

"I know. I feel it too." Sara said softly. "I guess there's only one thing left to do."

Sara moved to the closet and took out a suitcase. Mark watched her open it up and raised a brow.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Sara barely gave him a glance as she opened a drawer and fished out her undergarments.

"I'm going to Sienna." She said. "I won't just sit here while my baby is in trouble and don't you dare try and stop me either Mark Calloway. A mother knows when her baby is in trouble and my baby is in trouble."

Mark didn't say a thing. He didn't have to. Moving to the closet, he simply started packing his own stuff. Sara paused, lending her husband a smile. A smile that was interrupted by the screeching bell of Mark's cell phone. Both dove for the phone, Sara reaching it first. Flipping it open, she put it to her ear.

"Sienna?"

The sound of sobbing greeted Sara's ear as a mumbled response came.

"What? Sienna, what's wrong?" Sara asked, the worry mounting. "Baby, I can't understand you."

Still not receiving an audible answer, Sara held the phone out to Mark. Mark grabbed the phone from his wife and immediately began asking questions.

"Sienna? Baby, why are you crying? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

As Mark listened to the sobs of his daughter, Sara returned to their closet and grabbed whatever her small arms could hold and shoved it into her suit case.

"Sienna....you gotta calm down, baby." Mark tried soothing his daughter. "Take a deep breath."

Mark waited until he heard the intake of breath and nodded. "Good girl. Now....tell me what's going on."

As Sara threw some toiletries into the bag, Mark listened intently to what Sienna was telling him. As Sienna talked, the worry on Mark's face melted into rage.

"HE'S WHAT?!!" He shouted, jumping to his feet. "HE DID WHAT?!"

As Sienna's sobbing grew louder, he took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"It's okay baby. You're okay. Just stay there. We're on our way, Sienna." He said. "We'll leave as soon as we're able. I'll call you from the plane."

That said, Mark shut the phone and looked up towards the ceiling, his eyes closed in thought. In sudden movement, he turned slamming his fist into the wall with a hollered curse. Sara swung around, watching her husband as he pounded his fist over and over into the wall. She didn't know what Sienna had told him, but by the damage done to their wall, she could only assume it wasn't good.

When Mark finally stopped, dots of blood beaded across his knuckles. Sara grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under cool water. Moving to her husband, she said nothing as she placed the damp cloth over the abrasions. After a moment of silence, Mark lifted his head and looked at her.

"They caught him." he said.

Sara sat down on the edge of the bed, her heart beating wildly. "Who....who was it?"

Mark's mouth pursed in anger as he took a moment to get his rage under control.

"Buck Rawlins."

Sara's mouth dropped in surprise. "But he's....I thought...you said.."

Mark nodded. "I did and he's supposed to be but apparently the bastard isn't."

"Are they sure it's him, Mark? I mean, maybe its jsut someone who looks like him." Sara said hopefully.

Mark shook his head. "It's him. He confessed."

Sara shook her head, at a loss on how to take this. FInally, she said. "Well...after we get through with him, he'll wish he stayed dead now won't he?"

With a determined look, she set out to finish the job of packaing and eyed Mark from a distance. "I'll finish this. You go call Carol and Senior and ask if they'll keep Brendan for a few days. Then, we're going to my baby Mark. She needs me."

A short time later.......

Sara looked out the window, watching their turn go by. With a frustrated sigh, she turned to her husband and frowned.

"Mark! That was our turn!" She said. "Where are you going?"

"Have to make a stop first." He said, turning down the next street.

Sara's frown deepened when Mark's response made no sense.

"A stop?" She said, slightly irritated. "My daughter just found out that her crazy psycho sperm donor killed her husband and is stuck in a city without anyone she knows and you have to make a freaking stop?!"

Mark winced at his wife's tone, but elected not to say anything. He made a final right and came to a stop in front of a house. With a small smile, he nodded towards the house. "Couldn't very well leave them behind."

As Sara's gaze followed his, her frown quickly became a smile. Within seconds, she was out of the car and moving towards the little boy running towards her.

"Mommy!"

Sara laughed scooping up her son into her arms. Brendan's tiny arms wrapped around Sara's neck as she nuzzled his sticky cheek.

"How's my big boy?" She asked, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Brendan gave her a huge smile and lifted his hand, showing off the huge sucker between his fingers.

"Nana gives me it, Mommy!" He said happily.

Sara laughed. "I can see that. It's all over your face."

Brendan's smile widened as Sara set him down and sent him towards Mark.

"Daddy!"

Mark smiled, catching his son up into his arms. Sara smiled at the site, then turned back towards the house as another familiar squeal hit the air.

"Gamsee!"

Sara bent down catching the little girl as she flew down the driveway. With a laugh, Sara twirled Abby around and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you!" She said, planting a kiss on the child's cheek.

Sara chuckled as her lips found the same sticky substance on Abby's cheek that she had on Brendan's.

"Nana gave you a sucker too, huh?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Abigail nodded, her smile brightening as she held up the pink sucker for 'Gamsee' to see. Sara chuckled, setting Abby down before her. Mark smiled and walked over with Brendan at his side. Abby squealed seeing him and immediately held her arms out.

"Papa!"

Mark laughed, taking the little girl into his arms and giving her a huge hug. As Mark continued his reunion with the two kids, Sara stepped forward as John (Sr.) joined them. John Sr. enfolded Sara into a small hug, then moved forward to shake Mark's hand.

"Sara, Mark." John Sr. said. "Thanks for making the stop."

Mark shook the man's hand, then took his bags.

"Wouldn't think of leaving without you, Senior." Mark told the man.

John Sr. nodded and moved to help Mark put the car seats in the vehicle. Sara watched the kids playing in the yard until she spotted Carol making her way down the driveway. Mark and Senior put the children in their seats as the two women wrapped each other up in a long comforting hug.

"Carol." Sara said. "I'm so glad you're coming."

As the two separated, she lent Sara a tired smile and teary eyes.

"Sienna called." Carol stated. "I can't believe it's over."

Sara smiled gently, giving the woman a gentle hug.

"Come on." She said. "We have a plane to catch."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

Boston Airport ...............................

"Do you think we'll get to see him? This Buck guy?"

Sara looked over at Carol and sighed softly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure I want to." She admitted. "I'm too afraid I'd kill him."

Carol nodded. "I feel the same way. Senior, though.....he wants to see him."

Sara looked over at John Sr., then over at Mark and nodded.

"Mark does too." She said softly.

Carol shook her head. "I just don't understand why, Sara. Why them? He could have picked anyone in the entire world and he picked John and Sienna. Why?"

"It's never going to make sense, Carol." Sara said softly.

"None of it makes sense." Carol said angrily. "I've never even heard of this man....this Buck Rawlins guy. How does he even know them?"

Sara grew quiet, her mind reeling at Carol's statement. It was obvious Sienna hadn't filled the Cena's in on who exactly Buck Rawlins was and how he fit into her past. Not knowing what to do or say, Sara was thankful when she heard the flight announcement over the speakers. Looking to Carol, she offered a small smile and motioned towards the gate.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go get some answers."

Carol smiled and the two women got to their feet, joining their husbands and the children. When they neared the front, they were interrupted by a series of cleared throats.

"You weren't leaving without us, were you?"

Turning, the group looked behind them, their eyes widening as the sight of the Cena Brothers came into view. Dan, Sean, Matt and Steve stood behind them, a bag in hand and a kick-ass look on their face. Dan stepped forward, his expression hard and unrelenting.

"I want this guy."

Sean stepped forward, coming to stand beside his brother.

"Me too." he said.

Steve and Matt nodded in agreement, each coming to stand on either side of their brothers.

Carol and Sara smiled as Mark and John Sr. nodded in approval.

"Well, don't think for one minute that you're going without us."

Everyone turned to look behind the brothers as four women came into view. Dan smiled as his wife, Susie, joined his side. Beside him, Sean and Matt were also being joined by their wives. The only man not happy to see the women was Steve. Stepping forward, he frowned at his girlfriend.

"You're not going."

Jessica's eyes narrowed as her hands settled on her hips.

"Try and stop me, Steven." She challenged. "This is my family too. You're not doing this without me."

Steve's mouth dropped open slightly.

"But....but...you're.... what about you're condition?" he stammered.

Jessica stared at him for a moment. As her lips pursed in anger, she just shook her head and stomped past him towards Carol and Sara, mumbling under her breath about the stupidity of men. Steve stared after her, not sure what he said or did wrong. Helen shook her head at her young brother-in-law and rolled her eyes.

"She's pregnant, Steve." She said. "She's not dying."

As Helen rejoined the women, the brothers pushed Steve forward towards the gate. As the others filed down the corridor and into the plane, Sara hung back, keeping Mark with her. Mark watched the others board, then looked at his wife.

"What's up?" he asked knowing something was bothering her.

"You're going to have to explain to them who he is, Mark." Sara said softly. "Carol said she doesn't know who Rawlins is or why he'd be after Sienna and John."

Mark nodded, sighing softly.

"I got the same thing from Senior." he said.

Sara looked up at him. "If Senior and Carol don't know, it's a good chance the girls don't know. Or the brothers."

Mark nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "I plan on telling them before we see Sienna. I'm just waiting on a few things first."

"Waiting for what?" Sara asked.

"The fires already lit, Sara." He said. "When they find out who he is and why he did it, the gasoline will have been poured. I'm gonna need some back up in case there's an explosion."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**CHAPTER 21**

NCIS Headquarters.................

"I hear the case has been solved."

Director Shepard looked over at Special Agent Gibbs. He had arrived at her office ten minutes ago with a coffee in each hand and a perplexed look about him.

"He confessed." Jethro said with a small nod.

Jenny raised a brow. "So why do you look as though we have nothing?"

Gibbs stayed quiet, leaving the silence as his answer.

Jenny sighed, answering her own question. "The man's been a monster in her closet for years, Jethro. Do you honestly think he couldn't do this?"

"No. He could." Gibbs replied, a small shrug. "Everything he said checks out."

"Well, then what are you worried about? Is it that he walked once before?" She asked. "Jethro...the victims are some of the most highly regarded talents in the sports and entertainment industry. The status of celebrity, alone, practically ensures Mr. Rawlins receiving the highest degree of punishment we can offer. Even the FBI won't let this one walk, especially since he burned them last time."

Gibbs nodded. "I know."

"So then what's the problem?" Jen asked.

Gibbs stood and sighed. "My gut, Jen. It says we're missing something."

Jenny sighed, growing silent for a moment. "What is Fornell's take on all of this?"

Gibbs gave another small shrug. "He's FBI, Jen. A confession pretty much seals the deal. He's already called protective detail off."

"I don't know, Jethro." Jenny said. "This isn't a normal case and..."

Gibbs stood up, his hands placed on the desk before him.

"Here's the bottom line, Jen." He interrupted. "Who are you going to trust? The FBI or my gut?"

Jenny lifted her eyes to Gibbs, slightly hurt that he would even have to ask such a thing. For any other person the decision between a confession and a 'gut feeling' would have been easy....stick with the confession. For Jenny, the decision was also easy....stick with Gibbs's gut.

"You know the answer to that, Jethro." She said. "Do what you need, but do it quietly. I don't need the FBI shouting foul. Keep it tight. Keep it clean."

Gibbs gave a small raise of brow as he headed towards the door.

"Quiet as always, Jen."

Gibbs disappeared out the door, the voice of the Director fading behind him.

"I'm serious, Jethro. Jethro? Agent Gibbs?!"

Downstairs in Bull Pen..............................

"It's wrong."

Tony looked up across the bullpen at Ziva and lifted a brow.

"What's wrong?"

Ziva frowned at her partner.

"It, Tony." Ziva said. "It's wrong."

Tony looked at Ziva, still not understanding.

Ziva explained further, her hands moving. "This entire thing....with the beetle dead father.....and Mrs. Cena....it's all wrong."

"It's dead beat dad, Ziva." Tony corrected, walking over to her desk. "And I agree. Something is way off but I don't know what."

Ziva rose to her feet and moved to stand beside Tony.

"So what do we do?" She asked.

Tony opened his mouth to answer when Gibbs came around the corner and answered for him.

"You find it." Gibbs said. "We go over everything again, start to finish...we missed something and I want to know what it is by the end of the night."

"I'll start rereading the letters. " Ziva said, already picking up the phone. "Ask the WWE to send me all their letters, maybe there's more that we just don't know about yet."

Gibbs nodded at her and turned to Tony.

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony answered.

"Fornell took his goons off protective detail. I want you on it." Gibbs said. "Mrs. Cena doesn't leave your sight until we're sure we know everything. And I mean, everything, DiNozzo."

"Leaving now, Boss."

Tony grabbed his gun and jacket, heading towards the elevator. Gibbs turned to address the newest member of his team and found an empty desk.

"DiNozzo!"

Stopping in his tracks, Tony turned and lifted a questioning brow towards the older man.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Where the hell is McGee?"

"Where else, Boss?" Tony smirked. "With Abby."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors.**

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews and I'm sorry it took so long to update! Please review and thanks again!**

**In the lab.....................**

Tim looked at the computer before him and shook his head.

"Come on, Tim." he muttered under his breath. "Find it."

"Find what?"

McGee looked up from his computer screen to glance at Abby.

"Nothing."

"Aw, come on McGee." Abby said as she came closer. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"Not nothing as in I can't tell you, Abby." McGee said, shaking his head. "I mean nothing as in....I'm literally trying to find.......'nothing'."

Abby frowned at him in confusion. "How can you find nothing, McGee?"

"I can't, Abby." he replied. "That's the problem."

When he didn't explain further, Abby crossed her arms over her chest.

"Explain, McGee!" she demanded.

McGee sighed, turning his attention back to Abby.

"I can't find it." he said.

Abby looked at him confused. "Find what?"

"It." McGee replied. "I can't find...'it'."

Tim rose to his feet and started pacing in front of the computers as he continued talking.

"Why, you ask?" He said. "Because I don't know what 'it' is. I don't know what I'm looking for...or if there's even something to look for. All I know is that to everyone else...this case is closed, but my gut says we're missing something."

"Wait....is this about the Cena case?" Abby asked, straightening. "I agr..."

"But how can we be missing something?" McGee continued, ignoring Abby.

"McGee....I found..." Abby tried interrupting again.

For a second time, McGee ignored the gothic princess and continued venting his thoughts.

"I mean....the guy confessed." he said.

Abby's mouth opened again, but as McGee continued, it slowly closed to listen.

"We have his fingerprints, video.....everything points to him. And everything he's said so far pans out." McGee paused and turned to Abby. "So why does my gut say he didn't do it?"

"Because he didn't, Timothy."

Abby and Tim turned towards the door as Ducky made his way over.

"At least, not by himself." Ducky said.

"Well we know that Ducky." Tim said, confused. "He gave us all the names he was working with."

"I don't think we're looking for another member of his team, Timothy." Ducky said. "When Abigail called about her test results, I did some further checking into the past of our ghost and found a couple of surprising things."

Tim looked over at Abby. "Test? What test? What's he talking about?"

"I tried to tell you, McGee." Abby said. "But it's hard to finish a thought when you're in Gibbs mode."

Tim gave Abby a sheepish smile and nodded apologetically. "Sorry."

Abby grinned. "It's okay. It was kinda hot."

At that, McGee's demeanor changed.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, wiggling his brows. "How hot?"

"Focus on the case, Timothy." Ducky admonished. "You can focus on Abigail later."

A blush covered Tim's cheeks as he dipped his head in apology. "Sorry, Ducky."

Abby hid a laugh at the chastised expression on McGee's face. Tim wrinkled his nose at her before returning his attention to the doctor.

"What were you saying about the test?" he asked.

Before Ducky could respond, a question came from behind them.

"What test?"

Abby, Tim and Ducky turned, seeing Gibbs walking towards them.

"I was just about to call you, Jethro." Ducky said. "I know that the FBI closed the Cena case..."

"It's re-opened, Duck." Gibbs cut in as he placed a caf-pow in Abby's hand. Abby smiled, mouthing her thanks as Ducky nodded in approval at Jethro's words.

"Good, good." Ducky said. "At least now our new information will be useful."

"What information, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby ran a new test on the letters, Boss." McGee said, putting in the only thing he knew.

Gibbs turned towards Abby. "What test?"

"Well, after the guy confessed, I was putting the evidence back in their bags and I just got this feeling that I'd missed something. " Abby explained as she pulled out an evidence bag. "So I went over the letters again and that's when I noticed this."

Abby handed the bag to Gibbs and pointed out a stain on one of the letters.

"At first I thought maybe something had spilled on it, like coffee or something like that, but then I thought....what if it's not? What if it's something totally amazing?" Abby said. "What if that spot, right there, was so significant that it totally changed the outcome of this case? What if it proves that Mr. Rawlins didn't do it? That someone else..."

"Abby." Gibbs interrupted. "What did the test say?"

"Well, nothing, Gibbs." Abby sighed. "I was right the first time. It was coffee.....well, more cream than coffee actually....hazelnut to be exact."

When Gibbs opened his mouth to reply, Abby hurried on.

"But..." she said, "I did find something else." Abby moved to her computer and let her fingers move over the keyboard. Within seconds the results of her test came up on the screen. "Chlorine."

Gibbs looked confused. "Chlorine?" Gibbs brought the letter forward for a closer inspection.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would there be chlorine on the letters, Abby?" Tim asked.

"Well, I couldn't figure it out at first, but then I did a little bit of research. Listen to this." she said as she began to read her computer screen. "Non-powdered gloves are dipped in a chlorine solution that adheres to the latex and changes its texture for easy on and off use."

Abby paused and looked up. "In other words, the chlorine solution is a substitute for the powder they put inside latex gloves so they don't stick to your hand."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how the chlorine residue got on the letter." Tim said. "If the chlorine was used to make the gloves not stick to your fingers, then the chlorine would be on the inside of the glove and not the outside."

"Well, normally, yes." Abby admitted. "In order for the gloves to have chlorine outside, they'd have to have been soaked and not just sprayed. When I found that out, I did some research and found 6 companies that soak their gloves in a chlorine solution. I requested a sample from each and ran a test to see if the residue on the glove matched the residue I found on the letter."

Gibbs looked up, passing the letter onto McGee.

"Let me guess." He said. "You found a match."

Abby nodded, holding up a pair of gloves to him. "I did. These are the gloves we're looking for. They're made by WeHon Medical Supply. All their latex gloves are soaked in that solution."

"I don't know how that helps, Abby." Tim sighed. "All it does is prove Rawlins used that type of latex glove."

"Actually, Timothy, it proves no such thing." Ducky said. "You see...our Mr. Rawlins is allergic to latex."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors.**

**Sienna's hotel room..................**

Sienna stepped out of the hot shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Methodically, she dried herself and slowly began slipping her clothes on. With no desire to dress up, she settled for a hooded jogging suit and flip flops. Not bothering with a brush, she pulled her hair back and secured it into a messy pony tail. She was in too much of a hurry to do any more than that.

She had to find another place to stay, one big enough for the family she knew would soon be swarming the city. Mark had said he and Sarah were coming, but she knew full well others were too. When her dad had called her from the plane right before take off, she'd over heard a couple of John's brothers arguing in the background. She could only assume that they weren't the only Cena's to catch that flight. She also knew that Mark would have called Matt, Mickie and Jeff. Hell, her dad probably called the entire WWE roster for that matter. Sienna didn't have an exact number. She only knew that this hotel didn't have any vacancy and therefore, she needed to find one that did.

It only took her a few minutes to pack. Clothes were quickly shoved into her bag, her toiletries left on the bathroom counter. Placing the hood of her sweater over her head, she picked up her sunglasses and put them on. Taking a bandage roll from her bag, she quickly wrapped her hand, grabbed her belongings and headed downstairs.

Outside the hotel, a dark colored four-door Sudan came to a stop in front of the hotel. The NCIS logo covered door opened and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo stepped out. As soon as he was seen, he was swarmed by reporters. Ignoring the questions and leading taunts, he slowly began fighting his way towards the hotel door.

Inside the lobby, Sienna gave her room key to the man behind the counter. With the receipt in her pocket, she turned and walked out the door. Almost in a trance she bypassed the media that swarmed around a person she didn't even stop to see, and hailed a cab. As Tony finally made it to the door, Sienna was driving away in a numbered yellow car.

Tony pushed through the door, a sigh of relief as he escaped the pack of hungry wolves. He nodded to the dark haired woman exiting the elevator, then took her spot and pushed the button for Sienna's floor. He traveled up seven stories, then stepped out into the hallway. Moving to the end of the hall, he knocked on the last door.

"Mrs. Cena?" He called through the door. "It's Agent DiNozzo. Are you there?"

Tony knocked twice more and receiving no answer, flipped open his cell phone and tried dialing Sienna's number. As it went directly to a voice mail, too full to leave a message, he headed back towards the elevator. He continued to try Sienna's cell number as he moved down seven floors to the lobby. Still unable to reach Sienna, he headed towards the front desk.

"Excuse me?" He said, holding out his badge for the clerk to see. "I'm looking for Sienna Callaway-Cena. She's in room 718."

The clerk ran her fingers over the keyboard, bringing up the room history. After a moment, she looked up at Tony and offered an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Agent DiNozzo." She said. "Mrs. Cena checked out this morning, just a little while ago."

Tony frowned. "Are you sure? The room was paid up through the weekend."

The clerk looked back down at the screen. "Yes, Sir. She checked out a few minutes ago."

"Did she say where she was going or why she left?" Tony asked.

The desk clerk gave Tony another apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Sir." She said. "I wasn't the one who checked her out."

Tony nodded. "I'll need to speak to whomever did."

A nod of acknowledgment came from the clerk as she picked up the phone and dialed the manager's extension. After a brief conversation, she turned back to Tony.

"Mr. Brown will be down here in a moment, Agent DiNozzo." she said.

Tony nodded, moving off to the side to wait. A couple minutes passed before he was approached by a middle-aged man.

"Agent DiNozzo, I am the manager, Carl Brown." Carl said. "I understand you needed to see me?"

Tony shook the man's hand, and then nodded. "I'm looking for one of your guests. Sienna Callaway-Cena. She was staying in Room 718."

Carl nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Cena checked out this morning, about five or ten minutes ago. I was going to give her a refund, but she advised me that she had broken the mirror and a couple of vases by accident. Most of the money will be going to pay for those repairs."

"Ten minutes ago?" Tony asked, realizing he'd probably passed her on the way in. "Did she say why she was leaving or where she was going?"

Carl shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

Tony nodded. "Has the maid been in to clean the room yet?"

"It's being cleaned right now. Mrs. Cena left a few items in the room. The maid brought it down to my office right before you called for me." the manager said, as he turned and walked behind the counter.

Tony waited as the manager disappeared into the back room and came back out with a large make-up bag.

"It was left in the bathroom." Carl said.

"I'll take it." Tony said. "Thank you for the help, Mr. Brown. If you hear from her, please let me know."

Carl took the card offered to him as he gave Tony the bag. With a nod at Tony's request, Carl turned and walked away. As Carl walked away, Tony fished out his phone. He had to make a call. A call, that he was definitely NOT looking forward to.

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Back at the lab..........................**

"Four years ago, Mr. Rawlins, or Mr. Glass as he was called then, made a visit to a New York City emergency room." Ducky said, handing McGee a thick file. "It was there that the nurse used a pair of latex gloves which in turn sent Mr. Rawlins into anaphylactic shock." Ducky paused and looked at Gibbs. "He was lucky that time Jethro, because if he'd have used those particular gloves to write the letters, he'd be on my exam table right now. He's simply too allergic to even think about touching a pair of latex gloves, let alone actually putting them on."

"There are only five letters that have the chlorine residue, Gibbs. The original three letters that started the case and two after that." Abby said, her arms crossing as she looked at him.

"I took it upon myself to retrieve the medical records of everyone Mr. Rawlins named and compared their signatures to the handwriting on these notes. They aren't a match, Jethro." Ducky paused and looked at Gibbs, as he showed him the signatures and notes. "Based on the style of handwriting, I'd say your looking for a woman."

"I'll run the residue again, Gibbs. Maybe there's enough sweat left on the letter for a DNA match." Abby offered.

"Do it." Gibbs said to both of them as his phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs." he said, answering it. After a moment of silence, he hung up and turned towards everyone. "That's good work Abby, Duck. McGee, get in touch with Ziva. Have her check around, see if anyone's seen or talked to Mrs. Cena today. Apparently she's decided to play a little game of hide and seek with DiNozzo."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews and emails! i appreciate them so much and they are a huge help! I hope you enjoy!**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Site where the WWE show will be held...............**_

"I'll have Mr. McMahon's office send everything you requested, Officer David." Michael Cole told the young woman. "Copies will be emailed within the hour and originals will be here by tomorrow."

With a nod of thanks, Ziva shook the man's hand then walked away. As she neared her vehicle, her peaceful walk was interrupted by the shrill ring of her cell phone.

"David."

Ziva listened, slowing her steps as she did so. Turning around, she began moving back towards the way she had come. Ziva hung up the phone and went in search of Michael Cole. Five minutes later, Ziva was marching back out to her car. Her cell phone was already in her hand and up to her ear.

"He hasn't seen her, but he told me of someone who might have." she said. "I'll meet you there."

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Sienna's Former Hotel......................**

Tony looked up as Gibbs came into view. Walking forward, he met Gibbs halfway.

"Checked the security cameras, Boss." he said. "The one out front shows her leaving twenty-five minutes ago."

Gibbs lifted his eyes to Tony's.

"When did you arrive, DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Twenty-five minutes ago...Boss." Tony said slowly, knowing where this was going.

"Imagine that." Gibbs replied. "Did you at least find out what she left in, DiNozzo...or did you let that escape your notice, too?"

"No..no...I know what she left in, Boss." Tony said, hurrying to continue. "The Yellow Car Company...Cab #4567."

"Call and see...." Gibbs began.

"Where they're at." Tony finished for him. "On it, Boss."

Tony got out his cell phone, tracking down the number for the cab company and gave them a call. Minutes later, he flipped his phone closed and looked at his boss.

"They headed down First, Boss." he said. "Made a left and are currently stopped on Amsterdam."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gibbs snapped, already towards the car. "Let's go, DiNozzo!"

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**On the other side of town................................**

Ziva pulled to a screeching halt, landing her car centimeters from McGee's bumper. Ignoring McGee's complaints of learning how to drive, she locked the door and headed inside, with McGee following behind. The two wound their way through the lobby and into the elevators. Moving up three floors, the two soon found themselves in front of a door. Two knocks sounded before the door was swung open and a dark haired young woman answered the door.

"I'm Officer David." Ziva said, flashing the woman her badge. "This is Special Agent McGee."

"I'm Stephanie." the woman said. "This is my husband, Paul, my brother, Shane, and his wife, Trish."

Ziva and McGee nodded hello to each of them, then followed them into the sitting area.

"So what can we help you with, Officer David? Agent McGee?" Paul asked.

McGee lifted his head, turning so his gaze included everyone.

"We're looking for Sienna."

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Other side of town- Amsterdam Blvd**

Gibbs parked the car on the side of the street and turned off the engine. As he and Tony got out of the car, the looked around.

"Do you see it?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "No. Why would she stop here anyway? All that's here is banks, office buildings, coffee shop..."

Tony's words trailed off as Gibbs started moving towards the coffee shop.

"Boss? Where you going?"

"Coffee, DiNozzo."

Tony frowned, moving after Gibbs as he mumbled under his breath.

"Right....Mrs. Cena's missing, but we're stopping for coffee."

Gibbs stopped and turned around.

"Hey!" Gibbs snapped. "It's not for me."

Gibbs gave Tony a pointed look. Tony's confused face slowly shifted into one of understanding.

"Oh....I get it." Tony said. "She always has coffee."

"Very good, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied. "Now...do you think we could go inside and see when she left, or would you like to stay out here and hope she just drives by?"

Tony straightened his shoulders and started moving towards the coffee shop.

"Moving now, Boss."

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**At McMahon's Hotel...............................**

McGee and Ziva walked out the front door of the hotel and moved to stand by their cars.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Ziva said. "No one knows where she's at."

"They gave us two leads." McGee reminded her. "Her father and best friend."

"Both of whom we can't get ahold of, McGee." Ziva countered. "We're up the ocean without a fishing pole."

McGee held back a roll of his eyes, as he shook his head.

"The saying is up a creek without a paddle, Ziva." he said. "And no...we're not."

"How can you say that, McGee?" Ziva asked, turning astonished eyes towards him. "There's someone out there who wants to hurt Sienna, we have no clue who that person is or where they are at and if it hasn't escaped your notice….we still can't find her!"

"I realize that, Ziva." McGee said, calmly. "But let me ask you this....if Sienna was part of your family and she was going through all of this...alone...in a city she doesn't know....where would you be?"

"I'd be with her." Ziva answered immediately.

"Exactly." Tim smiled. "Call Abby, have her check all incoming flights under any of Sienna's families names."

As Ziva dialed Abby, McGee's cell phone rang. He answered it, listening for a few minutes then hanging up. As Ziva hung up her own call, McGee looked at her.

"That was Tony." He said. "They didn't have any luck at the coffee shop, but the cab company said Sienna's cab driver called in a hotel for their next destination. Gibbs and Tony are going to meet us there."

Ziva nodded. "What hotel?"

"The Amazing Eight."

Hearing that, Ziva's eyes widened. Without pause, she plucked the keys from Tim's hand and slid into the driver's seat. McGee's mouth opened in protest, a groan already forming as he heard the two sentences he dreaded.

"Leave your car, McGee. I'm driving."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

The Amazing Eight Luxury Hotel was a small hotel on the outskirts of town. The narrow building consisted of eight floors with only eight rooms on each floor. The hotel wasn't in the safest neighborhood, but having called or been to almost every other hotel in the city, Sienna had no other options. So, without seeing the hotel or the inside of a room, she went ahead and booked the entire top floor.

When she arrived out front, she paid the driver, then stepped out of the car. Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, she let her eyes travel over the building in front of her. Take away the scary looking tenants standing outside, the graffiti on the walls and the dying plants in the front and it really didn't look that bad. Made of red brick, the building held an old time charm that Sienna could only hope carried on into the interior of the hotel.

She checked in downstairs with a man whose look made Sienna's stomach turn. As she entered her room, the feeling in Sienna's stomach grew from uneasy to disgusted. Ceiling corners were swamped with cobwebs and spiders. Dust covered the nightstand and dresser, while the bedding was ratted with holes and stained sheeting underneath.

The small bathroom wasn't any better. The sink, once white, was now tan...stained from the stay of previous guests. The toilet had a dark ring on the inside of the bowl and the shower had hair clinging to the drain. And if that wasn't bad enough, the water was brown.

Sienna had stayed in some pretty bad places, but this was completely unacceptable. With an angry scowl on her face, Sienna turned around and headed downstairs. A young girl, with soft red hair, dressed in a torn jeans and a small shirt, took one look at Sienna's unhappy face and disappeared into the back room to get the manager. Sienna suppressed a shudder as the manager turned out to be the repulsive man who had checked her in.

"I need a refund, please." Sienna said quietly.

The manager snorted and jerked his head to the wall behind him. "The sign says..."

"Yeah...I can read." Sienna interrupted. "And I don't care what the sign says. The rooms are dirty and they smell. I want a refund and I want it now."

"What you want don't matter, lady!" The manager said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can stay or you can go. Either way, you ain't getting your damn refund!"

Sienna's eyes narrowed and before the manager could comprehend what was happening, Sienna's arm snaked through the open window. Grabbing ahold of the man's shirt, Sienna yanked him towards her. She laced her arm around the man's neck and pushed his face down onto the counter. A pen was lifted from the desk and the ball, pointed at his neck.

"I want you to listen to me and listen very carefully." Sienna whispered. "I have spent the last couple of days inside an interrogation room trying to figure out why my life suddenly turned to shit, only to discover that the cause was a man, that I thought was lying comfortably under six feet of packed dirt with a headstone as a pillow. I am tired. I have no patience. And you are doing a very good job of pissing me off."

"Now, you can, either, open your little drawer, take out the money I paid for the room and hand it back to me." Sienna continued. "Or...this pen goes into your throat and I take the money back myself while you lay here bleeding to death all over your germ infested counter." Sienna leaned in really close, her words a harsh whisper on the man's ear. "Either way...I will be getting that damn refund."

Three minutes later, Sienna walked out of the hotel with the refund in the pocket and the manager shaken, but unharmed. It was probably a little over the top...threatening the man's life with a ball point pen, not that she could have done it in the first place but she didn't care. She had more pressing matters on her mind. Like finding a place for her daughter, her parents and her in-laws to stay.

Not knowing what else to do, she made quickly made the choice to go back to the very first hotel that NCIS had put her in before Buck Rawlins had re-entered her life. If she rememebred correctly, it had been decent and reasonable. At teh very least, she knew it would be clean. If she was lucky, they would still have some rooms available. Without looking up, Sienna went to the first yellow door she saw and slid into the back seat, luggage in tow.

"The Lorero Hotel, please." Sienna said quietly.

The driver of the car turned around to look at the woman in the back seat and frowned. His mouth opened to speak, but shut again when he recognized who she was. Without a word, he simply started driving. As the yellow car pulled away from the curb, two blue cars pulled up to it. Four agents, three males and one female, piled out of the cars and looked around. Not seeing the cab out front, Gibbs starting handing out orders.

"DiNozzo, David. Check the back. See if our cab's there." he said. "McGee...you're with me."

Ziva and DiNozzo walked off, hurrying towards the back of the hotel as Gibbs and McGee headed towards the front door. Once inside, the two walked to the counter, flashing their badges to the man behind the counter.

"Special Agent Gibbs, McGee." Gibbs said. "We're looking for a woman."

The man snorted. "Most of you guys who come in here are."

"We were told she might have rented some rooms here." McGee continued, ignoring the man's comment. "Under the name Cena?"

"We aren't exactly the Ritz, boys." the man said. "They pay in cash, I don't ask names. Our clients like it that way."

"I bet they do." Gibbs said under his breath. "Show the man her picture, McGee."

Gibbs took out a picture of Sienna and showed it to the man. The man looked at Sienna's picture, his eyes narrowing in anger just slightly before shaking his head. Handing the picture back to the agents, the man denied having seen her.

"Haven't seen her." he said. "She don't really look like the type we get in here, but if she does stop by...I'll let you know."

Gibbs and McGee exchanged glances as the man turned around and went into the back room. Having been dismissed and knowing they would get nothing more from the guy, they headed outside. Standing in front of the cars, the two met up with Ziva and Tony.

"No cab in sight, Boss." Tony said.

"If she was here, she didn't stay long." Ziva replied.

Gibbs looked over at his agents. "The manager in there says he'd never seen her before."

"Think he's lying, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Seeing as how he had daggers in his eyes...yeah, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied. "I think he's lying."

"He is. She threatened him."

The quiet voice had all four agents turning towards its source. A young woman sat on the curb, a cigarette in hand, looking back at them.

"She wanted a refund." The girl said. "Mo told her he didn't do refunds, but after she threatened to kill him, he changed his mind."

"She threatened to kill him?" Tony asked.

"With a pen." The girl said, a tiny smirk coming to her lips. "You should have seen it."

"Wish I could have." Tony admitted under his breath.

"The woman that you saw, is this her?" McGee said, showing the girl a picture of Sienna.

The girl glanced at the photo and nodded. "That's her."

"Did you see which way she went?" Ziva asked.

The girl shook her head. "No...I was inside when she left, but she left right before you guys arrived."

"Alright, thank you." Gibbs told the woman, then turning to his team, he started handing out some orders. "Let's go! If she left right before us she couldn't have gotten far."

**Note: Thank you for all who have alerted and reviewed! I appreciate it so much and look forward to hearing what you think. please keep reviewing.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**Somewhere in the City...**

Sienna sat in the back seat, her eyes trained on the window. She wasn't really staring at the streets or the people on them. She was simply staring, at nothing.

As the car pulled up to a stop light, the man behind the wheel took a look into the rear view mirror and studied the woman in his back seat. It was obvious that the woman had things on her mind. He doubted she even knew that his car, although yellow, was not a taxi cab. Unable to stay silent, the driver cleared his throat.

"You okay, Mrs. Cena?" He asked.

Sienna never lifted her eyes away from the window. She simply gave a small nod, too distracted to answer with words. The driver had been right. Sienna did have a lot on her mind. All this crap going on, the letters and the threats...all of it was because of her.

Sienna hadn't been the one to actually do all those things but in her head, she might as well have. After all, Buck Rawlins was her biological father. If she'd have just stayed out of the spotlight and been a stay at home mom, the sperm donor might not have found her and none of this would have happened. She brought Buck into their lives without ever realizing that she had. And now, because of her carelessness, people had gotten hurt.

As the tears threatened to spill, Sienna pushed her guilt to the side. Now wasn't the time to spill some tears. She could do that later. Right now, she needed to find a place to stay. With the plane arriving in just a couple of hours, Sienna didn't have a lot of time to shop for a decent and private place to stay.

Sienna didn't really feel like finding a hotel. She didn't feel like driving all over the city to find rooms that were safe and suitable. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for awhile. Pretend nothing had happened.

Sienna's mind went back to the driver's question. It was then that Sienna realized the driver hadn't just said 'Are you okay'. He'd said, 'Are you okay, Mrs. Cena'. He knew who she was even though Sienna had never introduced herself. Slowly, Sienna turned from the window and let her eyes settle on the man in the driver's seat, a little bit of apprehension settling in.

"You called me Mrs. Cena." She stated softly.

The driver met her gaze in the mirror, looking at her quizzically.

"Isn't that your name?" He asked.

"It is, but...I mean...I never said it was." Sienna replied.

"Ahh." The man said, nodding. "The newspaper had your picture on the front page with your name below it. I recognized you when you got in." He said.

Sienna nodded, turning her gaze out the window. "Oh."

The driver gave her a genuine smile and introduced himself.

"The name's Howie. Howie Braze." he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

As Howie reached back through the seats, Sienna reached forward and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Braze." Sienna said. "I'd tell you my name, but well, you already know it."

Howie gave her a smile, then turned his eyes forward as he turned a corner and entered a parking garage.

"I'm real sorry to hear about what's been happening to you, Mrs. Cena." he said. "Don't seem fair at all."

"Thank you." Sienna said. "It isn't."

"So, why are you going to the Lorero?" Howie asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"It's my last hope of having enough rooms to house my entire family." Sienna replied.

"How many people?" Howie asked.

"Including me..." Sienna said. "A lot."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Mrs. Cena, but I doubt you'd find enough rooms at the Lorero to house a lot of people." Howie said.

"I have to check." Sienna replied. "If we add a couple cots to each room, or people sleep on the floor, one or two rooms will be enough."

"Most likely it would, Ma'am." Howie said. "But I doubt they have rooms still available. This weekend is the annual Classic Car Show. All the entrants use that hotel."

"The Classic Car Show." Sienna said, sighing. "I forgot. Dad and I are supposed to go tomorrow."

Howie smiled. "Maybe I'll see you there."

"You're going to go?" Sienna asked.

"I'm entering, actually." Howie replied as he parked the car and patted the steering wheel affectionately. "This baby's going in the show."

Sienna frowned in confusion. "You're putting a taxi in the show? Why?"

"Well, the fact that she's not a taxi helps." Howie said, turning the car off as he chuckled. "She's a 1937 Dodge D5 Sedan, rebuilt from the ground up. Flathead six engine, wood-grained dash, fully restored interior upholstery and white wall tires. It took me three years, but she's finally finished."

Sienna took a moment and looked around. As she noticed the things Howie had mentioned, a light redness covered her cheeks.

"I am so embarrassed." Sienna whispered. "I saw the yellow and I just assumed..."

Sienna's words trailed off as Howie laughed.

"It's okay." he said.

"It's not okay." Sienna said, shaking her head. "I've taken up so much of your time. You should have kicked me out a long time ago."

Sienna paused. "Why didn't you?"

Howie gave a small shrug.

"I was going to, but then I saw your face and I remembered the article. Figured you could use a little kindness right about now." he said. "Besides, you were headed to the same place I was. No sense in throwing you out when I was already going there."

"I appreciate it, but really...you can pull over." Sienna said. "I'll find a taxi to get me the rest of the way."

Howie chuckled and shook his head.

"There's no need, Mrs. Cena." He said. "We're already here."

Sienna looked outside the car window, noting that the car wasn't moving. In fact, it was parked and she hadn't even noticed. As she looked around, she noted all the cars and realized she was in a parking garage. Her brow rose as she looked to Howie for an explanation.

"The hotel is across the street." Howie said, getting out of the car. "Come on, I'll help you with your bags."

Sienna slid out of the car, allowing him to carry one of her bags and followed him towards the hotel. Crossing the street, the two headed up the stairs and through the double doors into the hotel lobby. It was there that they said good bye and parted ways. As Howie joined his friends from the car show, Sienna headed to the front desk.

"I'm hoping you have some rooms available." Sienna told the clerk.

Sienna waited as the clerk looked at the computer. With a small shake of his head, the clerk lifted his head and looked at Sienna.

"I don't have much." he said. "Just a couple of suites...they're pretty expensive."

"Suites?" Sienna asked, her interest perked. "Okay, I'll take those. And any available cots too please. Price is no object."

Five minutes later, Sienna was on her way upstairs with the room keys in her hand. Sienna slid the card in the slot and opened the door to the small suite. Dropping her belongings by the couch, she moved towards the bathroom. She only had a few minutes to freshen up, hail a real cab this time and meet her family at the airport.

**Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! So very grateful I am of all the responses to the story so far and I hope they continue. Have a great weekend guys!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**Note:; Thank you so much for all the reviews! I just get all those warm and fuzzy feelings when my in-box says I've got more reviews, so thank you all so much. Here's the next update, I hope you all enjoy it! Oh and of course, by all means, review to your hearts content :)**

Honking the horn impatiently, Tony stuck his head out the window, screaming at the truck to move out of his way. Beside him, the phone in Gibbs pocket rang.

"Gibbs." A small pause. "Okay, thanks Abby."

After hanging up the phone, Gibbs looked over at Tony. "Get the car moving, DiNozzo. Abby got a positive ID on Mrs. Cena at the Lorero Hotel. She just checked in."

Flipping the siren on, Tony squeezed the car past the one in front and drove up onto the sidewalk until he was past the truck. Gibbs dialed Ziva's number, letting them know where to go. A few minutes later, both cars pulled into the parking lot of the Lorero Hotel. Running ahead, Ziva quickly got the room numbers.

"Okay, McGee, DiNozzo... you take this one." Gibbs as they headed towards the elevators. "Ziva, you're with me."

Up in one of the rooms, Sienna came out of the bathroom. Leaving her bags in the bedroom, she grabbed her purse and headed to the elevator. As she waited for the elevator to get to her floor, she looked down the hall, spying a small cubby full of drinks and snacks. Walking over, she disappeared out of site into the land of vending machines. Her family would probably be starving, they didn't like airplane poison as they called the food served on the big birds.

Back down the hall, the chime of the elevator sounded. The four NCIS agents walked out, two stopping at one door, the other two continuing down a little further until they disappeared within. Having heard the elevator bell, Sienna quickly made a selection. Grabbing the chips and water, she hurried back to the elevator, slipping in with a group of tourists just before the doors closed. Walking out front she hailed a cab.

" The Airport please. And step on it."

...

Back at the hotel...

The agents met back out in the hallway, the doors locking behind them with a loud click.

"We must have just missed her, Boss." Tim said.

"Ya think, McGee?" Gibbs replied. "Canvas the lobby. See if anyone's seen her."

As the team went off to check with the people in the lobby, Gibbs phone rang again.

"Whatcha got, Abs?" he asked. "DNA come back with a hit?"

"Not yet, but I located some of Mrs. Cena's family, Gibbs."

"Which ones?"

"All of them. Her father booked four tickets on Core Airlines flight 5552. They left Boston earlier today." Abby said, glancing at Tony. "Her in-laws are on the flight as well. It arrives in a few minutes."

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs hung up the phone, looking up at the three agents as they made it back to him.

"No one's seen her Boss." Tony said.

"The desk clerk saw her leave, but didn't see which way she went." Ziva corrected.

"She's headed towards the airport." Gibbs told them, moving towards the parking lot, the others trailing behind him. "Abby found records of plane tickets bought by her family."

"When does it land, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs looked at his watch. "A couple minutes, give or take."

"The airport's over half an hour away, Gibbs." Ziva said.

"I know." Gibbs replied. "Now would be a good time for you to drive, Ziva."

**...**

_**At the airport...**_

"You know she's probably there, right?" Sara asked her husband. "Waiting for us?"

Mark nodded. "I know. That's why we're waiting here."

"That doesn't make any sense, Mark." Sara said, frowning at him.

"I'm not going to let them bombard Sienna with questions that she's not up to facing, Sara. They all want to know who he is." Mark said. "I can answer that for her. She's been through enough without having to explain all that."

Sara nodded and looked over at Brendan and Abby. "Hey guys, how about we get some ice cream while we wait?"

The kids squealed in delight, each grabbing onto Sara's hand and headed off to find ice cream. As soon as the kids were out of hearing distance, Mark whistled, calling for everyone's attention.

"Okay...listen up." he said. "We don't have a lot of time, so this is going to be short and to the point."

Mark let his gaze travel over the group before him. Dwayne, Glen, Matt, Micki and Jeff had all flown in and met up with the others at the airport. They all knew what Mark was about to say but John's family had no idea.

"You all know why we're here. There's a man in custody claiming ownership for what happened. A man by the name of Buck Rawlins." Mark said. "I know that we all want a piece of this man, but there's something I need to tell you, something you don't know. I need to tell you who this man really is."

"What do you mean, who he really is?" Carol asked. "You know him, Mark?"

"Unfortunately, I do." Mark nodded slightly taking a breath. "Buck Rawlins isn't an obsessed fan, Carol. He's Sienna's biological father."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**Note: I am so sorry guys! I uploaded this into my document manager like 2 weeks ago and kept thinking how strange it was that i didn't get any reviews from all you fantastic readers, so I come today to upload another chapter and found that i forgot to actually load it onto my existing story! I'm so sorry, I'll update an extra chapter to make up for it just as soon as I can. **

**Please, don't hesitate to review, you know I love them, good or bad! Thanks so much! Happy 4th!**

Outside the Airport, near baggage claim

Sienna lifted the cigarette to her lips as she looked around outside. She was feeling slightly sick to her stomach. It would have been easy to blame it on the twisty and curvy cab ride, after all the driver had taken every side street and short cut known to man and at a very high and unsafe speed, but it'd be a lie. No, Sienna was pretty sure her stomach ache had nothing to do with the cab and everything to do with the pending reunion.

Looking down at her watch, she noted the time and sighed. The plane had already landed. in fact, It arrived before Sienna had, so where was everyone? Putting her cigarette out, she went back inside and looked around. Spying the restroom sign, she headed that way. Nature was calling and it wouldn't wait for her family.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo ran inside the double doors and looked around. As he wound his way through the crowd of people, his eyes took a mental snapshot of every person's face. On the other side of the room, Special Agent Gibbs was doing the same thing.

"Boss!" Tony called out. "I don't see her!"

Gibbs was about to respond when McGee's voice came over their radios.

"We got a lot of guards running towards the food court, Boss."

Gibbs and Tony looked up, noting that most of the guards around them were also running towards the stairs leading to the food court and terminal area.

"We got that too, McGee." Gibbs said into the radio as he and Tony started to follow. "We're on our way."

...

Sienna stepped outside of the bathroom stall and headed to the sink. She let the warm water run over her hands before lathering them up and rinsing them off. Wiping them dry, she then tossed the damp towel in the garbage and headed out of the bathroom back into the baggage claim area.

Sienna's eyes traveled the length of the room, trying to find any member of her family. Her quick glance became a long stare when her eyes focused on the backs of several guards and two men dressed in blue jackets. Moving a couple steps, Sienna took a second look. From the side, those two men looked an awful lot like two NCIS agents she knew.

Having only seen a glimpse of the two men, Sienna tried to move in for a closer look. Before she could, a large group of tourists came down the stairs blocking her way. Sienna knew the exact moment she was recognized. The mass moved towards her, camera's flashing and tongue's wagging.

As she was bombarded with autograph requests and photographs, another group began pushing their way up to her. As she signed her name to another piece of paper, she let her eyes travel over the faces in front of her. Her pen slowly came to a stop when she began to recognize some of them.

Quickly signing the rest of her name, she handed back the pen and started towards her father and mother. Behind him stood Mickie, Matt and Jeff. As she took a few steps forward, a huge smile curled out onto her lips. It was a smile that quickly left when she spotted who stood behind them.

Sienna had known that they were coming. She knew she she would have to face them sooner or later, but now, standing just a few feet away from John's family...she wasn't prepared to face them at all. She was nervous. She knew that her father would have told them about her connection to Buck Rawlins. What she didn't know was if they would blame her like she blamed herself.

Everyone could see the apprehension in her eyes as she approached. The apprehension disappeared when Sienna's eyes found those of her daughters. With an excited squeal, Abby darted through the crowd of people and ran full force into her mother's arms with a chocolate smile. Sienna dropped to her knees, swooping her daughter in close for the biggest hug of her life.

"Oh! Mommy's missed you so much, Abbykins!"

Sienna tightened her hold on Abby as she closed her eyes against the tears threatening to pour. It felt so good to be able to hold her daughter again. It had been too long. Sienna didn't know when she would be ready to let go, but she knew it wouldn't be anytime soon. It wasn't until Abby started squirming that Sienna loosened her grip.

"Mommy...can't breathe!" Abby complained.

Sienna couldn't contain the chuckle that came at the little girl's whine. Releasing her tight hold, Sienna let the squirmy child down and then placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry, baby." she said.

Abby leaned forward, lifting her hand to pat Sienna's head affectionately.

"S'okay, Mommy." she said.

Sienna grinned. "Thanks for understanding, babygirl."

Abby grinned at her then turned as Brendan ran up to get some attention too.

"Hey buddy!" Sienna exclaimed, wrapping him up in a hug.

Smiling, Sienna ruffled her brother's hair affectionately as she rose to her feet. Lifting her eyes, she turned her focus on her father. Within seconds, father and daughter were exchanging hugs and kisses. Sara was next. As Sienna drew her mother into a hug, she smiled.

"You guys are late." Sienna said. "I was beginning to worry."

"Yeah...sorry about that. We got stopped by tourists." Matt inwardly winced at the lie as he came forward to steel Sienna away from her mother. He hated having to lie but he figured it would be better than explaining the real reason they'd been late.

Mickie stepped forward, pulling Sienna over to her next and went along with the lie. "They took like a million pictures. I never thought we'd get over here."

Sienna smiled, hugging Mickie back and then turned to Jeff. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The strength of his hug said it all. It took a few minutes for the two to separate and when they did, Sienna was pulled over in the directions of her uncles. After Dwayne and Glen had been given hugs and hello's, Sienna had no choice but to move on to John's families.

It was the hardest thing she had to do. The apprehension was back and it clearly showed. Nervously, she approached them, her eyes already beginning to tear as she searched for the words to explain. Unable to handle the distress evident in Sienna's eyes, Carol took a step forward. Placing Sienna's hands in her own, she took a breath and gave them a squeeze. Love and acceptance shone through as Carol put all of Sienna's fears to rest with just five short words.

"This is not your fault."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS its characters/actors. **

**Note: Okay here's the chapter I was going to put up today. Please review! Have a great weekend folks!**

**...  
**

Airport Security Office...

"I can't believe all that was because of a man." Ziva said, her gaze slowly going over the people in the other room.

Two women and a man. They'd been arrested for causing the disturbance in the food court area. When the four agents realized that the disturbance did not involve anyone in their case, they immediately headed back to baggage claim only to find Sienna and her family no where in sight. After doing a quick search of the airport, the team headed to the security office with hopes of finding some footage from one of the many cameras stationed in the baggage claim area.

"One guy, two girls." Tim said, lifting his eyes from the computer. "It's actually quite common..."

"Not in your world, Probie." Tony interjected, cutting Tim off.

Tim rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer as Tony continued to talk.

"Now me..." Tony said. "I'm always having to fight the women off."

Ziva turned to Tony.

"You know, Tony, in my country...you would never have that problem." she said.

"Oh really?" Tony said, turning her way. "Why not?"

"Because," Ziva said, a sly smile coming to her lips. "You would be shot before it got that far."

As Tony's mouth dropped open, Tim's fingers stilled on the keyboard. Turning, he gave Ziva a questioning glance.

"Why would Tony be shot?" he asked.

"You take the man..." Ziva paused, glancing over at Tony. "Or in his case...boy...out of the equation." As Tony glared, Ziva smiled at turned back to McGee. "No man, no problem."

Tim grinned. "Shoot Tony and the problem goes away."

"Hey!" Tony snapped, a pout coming to his features.

Ziva smiled brighter, about to respond when Gibbs lifted his head.

"We have a lady on the run with some crazy psychopath still out there, probably watching her at this very minute." Gibbs said, raising a brow at them. "Can we get back to that problem or should I just shoot you all and see if it goes away?"

All three agents quickly turned backed towards the airport surveillance cameras.

"Sorry, Boss." McGee said, his fingers once again drumming on the keys.

Immediately Gibbs's hand lifted and smacked the back of McGee's head.

"Don't apologize, McGee." Gibbs said. "It's a sign.."

"Of weakness." McGee finished. "Got it, Boss."

Four pairs of eyes turned back to the airport surveillance tapes.

"There, Boss!" McGee pointed to one of the other small screens, then pressed the rewind button. "Here's when we radioed you about the fight."

The four agents watched as the tape showed Gibbs and Tony running up the stairs with the other guards in the area.

"She was in the bathroom." Tony said. "No wonder we didn't see her, Boss."

"She saw you though, Tony." Ziva said, pointing to the screen. "Look, she is trying to follow."

The four watched the tape as Sienna made a move to follow, only to be stopped by a large group of people that made Wall Street seem like Sesame Street. Words shouted, arms wailing, cameras flashing, phones out...and it was all directed towards Sienna.

"Geez." Tony said. "They're like hound dogs."

"They're tourists, Tony." Tim said. "It's what they do."

"They sure are friendly tourists." Gibbs said, eying a select few of the faces on the screen.

Tim narrowed in on the screen. "It's her parents, Boss."

"And her friends." Tony added.

"Husband's family, too." Ziva finished.

"Are they still there, McGee, or did we miss them?" Gibbs asked.

McGee turned his head looking at the camera currently recording in the baggage claim area.

"They aren't there anymore, Boss. Let me check the parking lot." he said, moving over to another camera. "There they are. Three SUV's, dark blue, maybe black. They're loading, in parking lot C."

"Ziva, DiNozzo...let's go!" Gibbs said, moving into the outer office. "You keep on them, McGee. Don't let them out of your sight."

"On it, Boss." Tim responded, his eyes never moving from the screen.

Gibbs headed out of the security office, his hand swiping across the desk by the door. As he left, Tony and Ziva followed.

"It's clear across the airport." Tony said. "We might not get there in time."

"I wasn't really planning on walking, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs ran a few feet forward then disappeared behind a set of double doors. A few seconds later, the doors opened as Gibbs came out driving a security cart. Gibbs had swiped the keys off the desk in the office just moments before. Gibbs barely paused beside Tony and Ziva, causing the two agents to jump into the cart while it was still moving. As Gibbs swerved around the benches, trash cans and civilians, Ziva and Tony hung on for dear life.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Tony complained.

"You can get sick later, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, swerving around another group of people.

As Gibbs served, Ziva fell over into Tony's lap. Tony's arm immediately circled around her waist, holding her steady so she wouldn't fall out of the cart. With wide eyes, Ziva turned to her partner.

"And you think I'm a bad driver?" She asked in disbelief. "He's horrible!"

Tony gave her a small lopsided grin. "You're worse."

Any reply from Ziva was cut off when McGee's voice came over their radio.

"They're out of the parking lot, Boss." came the crackling information.

Tony and Ziva's knuckles turned white as Gibbs foot pressed on the accelerator. As the small security cart came to a screeching halt in front of the stairs, Tim's voice once again sounded over the radio.

"They're caught in traffic right by the baggage claim area, Boss." McGee's voice said. "At the very front of the middle lane behind Taxi cab #A2245. They're beginning to move, Boss!"

As Tim finished his sentence, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were on their feet and running down the stairs. Rushing outside, the three turned their heads just in time to see the dark colored SUV's pulling away from them. Tony and Ziva tried to run after them but a few cars later, stopped. It was no use. They'd missed Mrs. Cena by just a few minutes...again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**...**

_**Back at the Airport, a short while later...**_

"The car is from Capital Rentals." Ziva said. "If the car has GPS, we should be able to track it. McGee is on hold with them now."

"She's probably taking them back to the hotel, Boss." Tony said.

"DiNozzo, you're with me." Gibbs said, before casting a look at Ziva. "Stay with McGee. The moment you have the tracking information, you let me know where they're at."

Ziva nodded as Gibbs and Tony started walking away.

"Oh...and Ziva?" Gibbs called over his shoulder. "Tell McGee that he might have better luck at the counter instead of on the damn phone!"

Ziva frowned in confusion. Glancing over at McGee, she let her eyes travel the area around him before letting out an exasperated sigh. Capital Rentals had a counter at the Airport. All McGee had to do was turn around.

...

Mark followed Sienna's directions, leading the three car group into the hotel parking lot. As everyone exited their cars, the group grabbed their bags and headed towards the back entrance of the hotel. Ignoring the questions and demands of the paparazzi, the group pushed their way inside and headed to their rooms.

As the Cena family headed to their rooms, Sienna led the rest to theirs. Opening the door, Sienna immediately turned on the television for the two kids and then moved over to Sara and Mark.

"There's two bed's in the bedroom and then the couch pulls out." Sienna said softly. "I figured Mom and Dad and the kids could take one room, Uncle Dwayne and Uncle Glen could take the other and Matt, Mickie, Jeff and I can sleep out here."

"You should take the room." Mark replied, as he turned to her.

Sara nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Dad and I can sleep out here."

Sienna gave them a small smile, knowing what they were trying to do and shook her head.

"It doesn't make any sense for you two to sleep out here. Abby won't be separated from Brendan and you know Brendan won't fall asleep in a strange room without you two near him." she said.

Seeing a look of hesitation cross their faces, she tried to brighten her smile and pretend she was okay.

"I'll be fine, guys." She insisted. "I promise."

Mark looked at Sarah, then nodded his assent and turned back to his daughter.

"Fine." He said. "But, if you need us, you come get us. Got it?"

Sienna nodded, her smile brightening just a bit more.

"I will." She said. "I promise."

Mark looked at her another moment, then nodded.

"Okay." He said. "Give us a minute to unpack and then we'll be ready to go."

Sienna nodded, watching everyone disappear into their bedrooms. Moving to the small table, Sienna took a seat, keeping her eyes trained on the two kids watching cartoons. It wasn't until a cup of coffee was set in front of her that she realized she wasn't alone. Sienna's eyes took in the steaming cup of coffee, then lifted her head and looked at the person sitting across from her at the table.

"Thank you." she said quietly as she smiled.

Jeff nodded, taking a long sip of his own coffee as he studied her.

"So... how are you really?" he asked.

Sienna's smile stayed firmly in place as she looked at her best friend.

"I'm fine." she replied.

Jeff's brow rose. "Fine?"

Sienna nodded. "Yes. Fine. They caught him. It's all over. I'm fine."

"Sienna...stop." Jeff said firmly.

Sienna's eyes widened slightly. "Stop what?"

"You're practically swimming in your clothes. I can tell by the circles under your eyes that you haven't slept. And you started smoking again...I can smell it. You may be able to fool everyone else with that fake smile and positive attitue, but I know you better than anyone, Sienna." Jeff replied, leaning forward. "You are anything but fine."

Sienna looked away from Jeff. She didn't want to do this now... or ever.

"You need to take..." Jeff continued.

"What I need..." Sienna interrupted, her eyes flashing. "is to get through this without a third degree from my best friend."

The two glared at each other. Unable to stand anymore tension, Sienna sighed softly and looked away.

"All of this...it all happened because of me, Jeff." She whispered. "I may as well have done all of it with my own two hands. How do you expect me to eat and sleep knowing that?"

Jeff's mouth dropped open slightly, his head already shaking from side to side in denial. The words about to roll off the tip of his tongue were halted as Mark and Sara came out of the bedroom. Their conversation postponed, the two friends stood up as everybody filed into the main room. It was time to go get answers.

...

Gibbs made a sharp right turn, squealing into the parking lot behind the hotel as McGee's voice wafted over the speaker phone. Gibbs slammed on the break, the car jerking to a stop. Throwing the car in park, he grabbed the phone from Tony and got out of the car.

"I don't see it, McGee!" He barked into the phone.

"Uh...you should be right next to it, Boss." McGee said on the other end. "No more than ten feet away."

Tony, now out of the car as well, looked around and then pointed to three cars in the corner spaces.

"There, Boss." He said. "They're still here."

Gibbs glanced at the three SUV's, and then spoke into the phone. "McGee, you and Ziva get back to the office and find my damn answers!"

Gibbs hung up the phone before Tim could respond and started jogging towards the back door of the hotel. The two agents went inside the hotel and stepped into the first elevator that opened. As their doors squeezed tightly shut, another set of elevator doors opened. And before Gibbs and Tony could make it back downstairs, the three SUV's were filled and burning rubber out of the parking lot.

_**okay guys there's the extra chapter I owe you, I hope you liked it :) **_

_**Please, please, please review and of course have a wonderful Independance Day!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors.**

**Note: Sorry for the length in between the update, I got sick and just couldn't think enough to write. Hope you like it. Thanks for all teh reviews and please keep letting me know what you think :)**

**...  
**

Back at NCIS...

McGee silently swore to himself as he punched away on the computer at his desk. Abby sat across from him at Gibbs's desk, doing the same thing. Ziva was at her own desk, placing call after call to Sienna's cell phone.

All day, the team had been one step behind Mrs. Cena, missing her by just a few minutes at every location. They thought they had caught a break with the GPS systems in her rental, but right now, it was more of a hindrance than a help. Shortly after they traced Mrs. Cena's family leaving the hotel, the GPS system in all three rentals went down.

McGee and Abby had immediately gotten to work with restoring them, but so far had had very little success. They had to bypass the company's software to get to the manufacture's server to get in a very narrow back door. And while they did this, Ziva was left alone to deal with Gibbs's snappy demands and the unanswered calls to Sienna's phone.

Ziva put Gibbs on speaker phone at her desk, taking her cell phone out to make another attempt at calling Sienna. As she dialed the number, Gibbs's voice sounded from the speakers.

"What the hell is taking so long, McGee?"

McGee fidgeted nervously. "I'm going as fast as I can, Boss."

"GO FASTER!"

McGee's fingers moved faster as he mumbled under his breath. "Why don't you come do this."

"What was that, Probie?" Tony's voice cut in over the speakers.

"I said, we've almost got it!" McGee said back, ignoring the amused look from Abby.

Ziva hung up her cell phone. "Still no answer, Gibbs."

"Try again." Gibbs said. "And keep trying until she answers the damn phone!"

Ziva gave a silent sigh and reopened the phone. The doors chimed a large group filed in.

"Agent McGee."

It was debatable as to whether the voice was just too soft to warrant any attention or if McGee was just to busy playing cat and mouse with their runaway wife to pay attention. Either way, the person was ignored.

"Officer David."

Ziva didn't even look up. She simply lifted a finger, telling whoever was bothering her that she was currently busy.

"Ms. Schuito?"

Abby glanced up, then returned her focus back onto the computer in front of her. "Just a minute, Mrs. Cena. I'm trying to locate you through the GPS system in your car."

Sienna rose a brow at that and turned looking to her father for help. Before he could open his mouth, Abby stopped and shot up out of her chair, finally realizing who was standing in front of her.

"Mrs. Cena!" she called out, excitedly hopping towards the open phone on Ziva's desk. "Gibbs! Gibbs! We got 'em! We got 'em!"

...

A little while later...

Sienna looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. She was exhausted, in every way. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be at NCIS waiting for Agent Gibbs to finally arrive. She wanted to be back in her hotel room, snuggled up with her daughter. But her family had insisted they pay NCIS a visit.

Sienna could have told them no. She could have insisted they stay at the hotel and forget about their so called questions or to get answers over the phone, instead of in person. But she didn't. She couldn't. Because she knew the real reason for their visit to NCIS...and questions had nothing to do with it.

The faces around her looked calm enough, their demeanor relaxed to the stranger's eye. But Sienna was no stranger and she knew better. They were tense, stiff, and ready for a fight. They were waiting...every single one of them. Her mom, her dad, her in-laws, uncles and her friends. They were all waiting for 'the moment' they hoped would happen. Sienna was glad the kids were being taken to the break room to grab a snack, because if that moment did come...all hell was going to break lose.

Hell was exactly what McGee was expecting. He knew Gibbs. He knew the minute Gibbs set eyes on the woman that had eluded them all day, there was gonna be hell. Sienna's family wasn't a concern of his. At least, they weren't until he caught glimpse of their suspect being lead out of the elevator. He'd forgotten that they'd requested he be brought back up for more questions.

"Oh shit."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, McGee felt the atmosphere change. Sienna's eyes were fixated on the man responsible for most, if not all of the terror she'd lived the last few months. As her body stiffened, Mark caught sight of him, too. Mark's fist clenched, his relaxed expression disappearing as all the anger came rushing forth.

"You son of a bitch."

The words were barely said before Mark had crossed the room in record time and planted his fist into Rawlin's mouth. Surrounding agents tried to separate the two men only to be pushed back by John's brothers. Seconds later, Ziva and McGee found themselves in the middle of an all out brawl. Hell had broken loose and Sienna did nothing to stop it. She simply walked away.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**Please review! Thanks!**

Down the street...

Sienna lifted the cigarette to her lips, inhaling deeply. Her fathers, the man who had nearly ended her life so long ago and the man that had pretty much saved her from herself, in the same room...it wasn't a good thing. Sienna could only imagine the pain her father would inflict on Buck. She shook her head, stabbing the end of her cigarette out on the pavement, pausing only enough to take another out and light it up.

"Great..." she mumbled to herself. "Your entire family's gonna be in jail for murdering some peice of shit that you brought into their lives...way to go Sienna. Way to fucking go."

"None of this is your fault, my dear."

Sienna lifted her head, her eyes meeting those of the medical examiner Gibbs had referred to as Ducky.

"They send you after me?" She asked him.

"Not at all, Mrs. Cena." Ducky smiled. "I was actually just out for a quick walk and saw you, thought I'd offer to escort you back to NCIS."

Sienna looked at him skeptically. Ducky smiled even wider, offering his arm. Sienna hesitated a moment, then put her cigarette and smiled faintly. Rising to her feet, she slipped her arm through his.

"I would be honored, Dr. Mallard. Thank you." Sienna told him.

"Just Ducky, m'dear. " Ducky chuckled, patting her hand before beginning their walk back. "No need to be formal."

"Alright, Ducky it is." Sienna smiled. "Has anyone ever told you Ducky, that you are the Prince Charming of this era?"

Ducky laughed. "Prince Charming? No, never that. Although, a former lady friend did used to call me her Lancelot. I was eighteen ..."

Sienna smiled, listening to the words spilling from the older man's mouth. It was going to be an interesting walk back to NCIS, to say the least.

...

NCIS- Bull Pen

Gibbs and DiNozzo stepped out of the elevator doors and abruptly halted. Their usually neat and tidy workspace had been transformed into a chaotic

free-for-all with Sienna's family charging the way. On the receiving end was one, Buck Rawlins, and caught in the middle were three rookie agents, Officer David and Agent McGee.

As DiNozzo rushed to rescue his partners from the clutches of the angry mob, Gibbs climbed on top one of the desks. His fingers slid right inside his lips and he blew. Everything came to a stop as a loud squealing whistle was heard.

"That's enough!" Gibbs yelled.

When all eyes had turned to him, he pointed to their prisoner. "Get him out of here!"

As an agent did his bidding, Gibbs turned to the others left. After a few seconds of silence, he narrowed his eyes. "Where the hell is Mrs. Cena?"

"Right here, Jethro." Ducky said, walking out of the elevator with Sienna on her arm. "Mrs. Cena was kind enough to indulge an old man with a walk around the building."

Ducky winked at Sienna, offering her a smile before turning it back to Gibbs. "I do apologize, Jethro. I know I should have told someone, but from the looks of this place, I'd say you all had your hands full."

Gibbs looked at Ducky, then over to Sienna, then back to Ducky. He was pretty sure that wasn't the way it went down, but he didn't press it.

"Fine." He said. "Everybody with me."

He turned heading to the conference room, expecting all to follow. Sienna and her family stayed right where they were, watching as the other three agents started following Gibbs. Sienna gave a soft sigh as Tony looked back and motioned for her to follow. She really didn't want to go in there, but she didn't really have a choice and so... she followed, with her family right behind her.

"Look, Agent Gibbs...I apologize, on behalf of everyone, about the incident in the other room." Carol said as she took a seat. "Emotions are just very high and..."

"That's not what this is about." Gibbs interrupted. "It's about the case."

Mark frowned. "The FBI said the bastard confessed...that the case was closed."

Agent Gibbs nodded, turning to Sienna's father. "FBI's is. Ours isn't."

"We've had some new evidence come along that points to the possibility of someone else still being out there." Tony said, coming forward. "A woman, more specifically."

Tony's announcement had brought rage from the men and panic from the women. At once the questions had flooded the room, each person demanding answers. And answers were given as well as they could be. The truth was that despite all the mounting evidence they had against Buck Rawlins, they had only one piece of evidence that pointed away from him, letters written from latex gloves, and Sienna was quick to point that out.

"That's it? That's what your going off of?" she asked, shaking her head. "Look Agent Gibbs, I appreciate you wanting to cover everything, but...your grasping for straw here. You have the man you want. My.. " she paused, unable to say the word. "That man...in there...he did it. He did everything. I know he did."

Jeff looked over at Sienna. " Sen...maybe we should listen to them...they could be right."

Sienna shook her head. "No! They aren't right. He did this...I know he did this. He's ...He did it." The words trailed off as a single tear slid down her cheek, she took a breath trying to calm her nerves. "You've done a great job Agent Gibbs, you and your team...but he confessed...that's good enough for me."

Sienna rose and left the conference room without waiting for a reply from anyone. Mark watched his daughter leave, then gave a silent message to the rest of his family. One by one, they filed out until there was only Mark and Senior left.

Mark looked at Gibbs. "She's my daughter. If you think there's even the slightest chance she could be in danger, you have my full attention."

Senior looked over at Mark, then to Gibbs. "Whatever you need from me, just name it."

"I appreciate that." Gibbs nodded. "She's right. The letters aren't much to go on, but we've gotten more on a lot less."

"What makes you so sure this isn't over Agent Gibbs?" Mark asked.

Gibbs looked at the two men sitting in front of him. "My gut."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors. **

**In interrogation...**

"Do you know what really annoys me about my job, Mr. Rawlins?" Tony asked as he and Ziva walked into the room.

Rawlins glanced at Ziva as she sat down across from him. Ziva ignored the man before her and set a small black briefcase onto the table. As the buttons clicked and the briefcase opened, Rawlins glanced over to Tony.

"What really annoys me is when people do things that make my job harder than it already is." Tony continued. "Take yourself, Rawlins. I mean, you were caught breaking into a hotel room and instead of surrendering, you decided to start a foot race, thus making my job harder by having to catch you. And then, when I finally did catch you, you made my job even more difficult by deciding to throw a fist in my face!"

As Tony spoke, Ziva took out a pair of disposable gloves and set them on the table in front of her. Rawlins glanced from Tony to Ziva and back to Tony, drawing back slightly. He tried to give Agent DiNozzo his full attention but it was really hard. The woman on the other side of the table looked like she was getting ready to do some sort of backroom surgery and that made him nervous.

Rawlins eyes glanced from Ziva over to Tony's. "I am sorry 'bout that, you see I ..."

"And then..." Tony cut in, ignoring Buck's outburst. "when I arrested you, you told me your name was Edward Glass. Come to find out though, that Edward Glass... was nothing but a lie!"

As Tony talked, Rawlins turned back to Ziva. Ziva's expression never wavered, remaining a complete unbreakable mask. Slowly and meticulously, Ziva reached into the brief case, pulled out a small paperclip and unfolded it. She held it up to the light, as if inspecting it, tapping one of the ends as if checking its sharpness. Satisfied with her findings, she turned, placing the paper clip onto the table next to the gloves. Buck visibly gulped, his nerves getting the better of him as Tony continued to talk.

"Once you realized that we knew who you were, and of course that the FBI wasn't going to save your ass... again..., you finally admitted who you were and promised to tell us everything." Tony said.

Rawlins eyes flew to Tony's. "I did tell you everything!"

Rawlins eyes only stayed with Tony a split second before jumping to watch Ziva. He rubbed his clammy hands together as she brought out yet another object from the dreaded briefcase. One large thick rubber band. Ziva placed her fingers within the rubber band, drawing it back with her other hand. Stretching it to its breaking point, she let it go but kept a firm grasp on it so it didn't fly. Rawlins watched the springing action of the rubber band, jumping at the loud snapping sound that followed. His eyes widened just a bit as she placed it on the table next to the paper clip.

"Rawlins! Focus!" Tony snapped. "You didn't tell us everything. In fact I'm pretty sure that you left a few things out."

As Tony was talking, Ziva reached back in for a final time. The smallest of all the objects was taken out. A simple push pin. A look of horror crossed Rawlin's face as he laid eyes on it. His eyes followed Ziva's movements, watching as the push pin was placed on the table. He barely heard a word Agent DiNozzo said.

"You gave me your word that you wrote every single letter yourself, that you ordered the flowers, that the only people you worked with were men." Tony dropped down until his lips were level with Rawlin's ear. "You lied."

"I didn't lie!" Rawlins said, letting his gaze flicker to Tony's before going back to Ziva. She rolled her sleeves up slowly, taking her time to make sure each crease was prominent.

"You didn't huh?" Tony paused for a minute, then straightened and walked over behind Ziva. "Tell me then, Mr. Rawlins...why does every single flower shop we've talked to, say that the very same flowers you're claiming to have ordered, were actually ordered by a woman?"

Rawlins swallowed nervously, glancing to Tony. "A... mistake... must be a mistake."

"And I suppose that our forensic scientist made a mistake too right? That our medical examiner made a mistake? Because according to them, it would have been impossible for you to have written those letters." Tony said, placing a large file in front of Buck. "Why you ask? Because those letters were written by someone wearing latex gloves and according to your medical records, Buck, you are allergic to latex. Not to mention the fact that some of those letters were written by a female hand. "

Rawlins stared at the report in front of him, clearly thrown by what Tony had just said. He shook his head. He had his story and he was sticking with it. "A mistake, it's a mistake. I'm not allergic to latex and it was just us guys... no women."

"Right." Tony said. "Just the guys."

Ziva took this moment to lift one of the disposable gloves. Sliding it onto her hand, she smooth it down over her fingers and let it snap against her wrist. The snap drew Rawlin's attention back to her. He watched as the other glove was taken and rolled down her fingers. The same snapping sound caused his heart to quicken. Tony took the moment to move around the table and get close to Rawlin's ear again.

"You remember my partner right? Officer David?" he said. "The thing about Officer David, is that she's a highly trained Mossad assassin. See that rubber band there? She can twist it twenty different ways and each way would kill a man quicker than he could call for help."

Rawlins' eyes grew wide as he took in Tony's words. Ziva's finger glided across the rubber band as she looked at it in thought before turning towards the paperclip.

"That paperclip there... she'll stab a man shallow enough he won't immediately die, but deep enough to bleed him out over days, even weeks if she wants to. What you really have to look out for is the pin. Slam it into a man's chest with so much force, he won't even realize her fist his halfway into his chest until she's dragging out his heart." Tony said softly.

Tony straightened clapping a hand on Rawlins shoulder. "But you don't have to worry about any of that. That's only for people who make her mad and she only gets mad when people lie and make her job harder."

Buck paled and immediately tried to back away from the table, his body shaking. Tony paused

"Now, do you really want to stick with the story you gave us?" Tony asked leaning in close over the man's should, slowly picking up the small paperclip, her eyes never leaving his. "Or is there something else you want to tell us?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors.**

**The following day...**

"I'm going!"

Mark shook his head. Kings, his daughter was stubborn. It wasn't as if he was asking Sienna to move to Siberia. He just wanted her safe. He'd asked her nicely not go to Raw and when she refused, he squared up his shoulders, put his 'Dad' look on and expressly forbade her to go, to which she rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

Marc stepped forward. "Sienna, look, you heard everything Agent Gibbs said yesterday. You may not believe there's someone else out there trying to get you, but you might be wrong."

Sienna shook her head, coming out of the bathroom now fully dressed. "I'm not wrong. I understand that you're all worried because of what happened to John, but..."

"Do you, Sienna?" Senior asked, lifting his head. "Do you really understand? You could get hurt and I don't mean like a scraped knee type of hurt. I mean... what happened to John..." Senior paused and took a breath before whispering, "It could happen to you, Sienna."

Sienna sighed softly and kneeling at his side, took his hands in hers. "It's not going to, Senior." Rising, she looked at the two of them. "Look...I already skipped the car show this morning and I'm too late for all of the interviews. All that's left is Raw, and I can't.. no I won't skip that. John's fans, I just.. I need to be there. He'd want me to be there."

Marc looked at Senior and then back at her. Nobody said anything, they just looked at her as if saying that she still wasn't going. Sienna narrowed her eyes at the two of them, her hands on her hips as she gave her final words on the matter. "I'm going. You can either stay here in the comfort of room service and wave to me from the balcony as I drive away or you can come along, be my bodyguards, and protect me from whatever or whomever you think is out there. I can go with or without you, but either way, I'm going to Raw."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**At NCIS...**

"We've looked through everything, Boss." McGee said. "What are we missing?"

"If I knew that, McGee, I wouldn't need you two now would I?" Gibbs said as he looked at Tim and Abby.

"Maybe Mr. Cena wasn't the target." Abby said. "Maybe it was a mistake."

"If it was, it means they were after Sienna." Gibbs said. "Check John's things Abby, emails, computer things, fan letters...see if there's any by the same person that sounds like love letters."

"Sure, Gibbs." Abby said as she got up to leave. "I have everything in the computer so it shouldn't take me too long to find something if its there."

"It doesn't make sense, Boss." Tim said as he brought up pictures of the car and the RIP sign over the bed. "He was driving the car and its his side of the bed."

"That's Sienna's side of the bed." A voice said behind them.

Gibbs and Tim turned to see Sara and Carol staring at the images, a perplexed look upon her pale face.

"That wasn't John's side of the bed?" Gibbs asked.

Sara shook her head. "Sienna won't sleep on the side where the closet is...she hasn't since Mark adopted her. She says it reminds her too much of what happened when she was a kid. That's why she sleeps on the side closest to the bedroom door."

Tim asked, "Why would she say that it was if it really wasn't?"

"John switched sides with her so that she was closer to the bathroom." Sara said.

"Why would he do that if she doesn't like sleeping near the closet?" McGee asked. "The closet is right outside the bathroom."

She was pregnant at the time." Sara responded. "Two months. She was getting sick a lot."

Carol nodded. "They'd told us the week before. She miscarried the day after John..." Carol stopped unable to finish the sentence.

"So the bed was Mrs. Cena side." Gibbs said.

After pausing for a minute, Tim shook his head. "What about the car though, Boss? Mr. Cena was driving it."

"That's Sienna's car though. John's car was in the shop wasn't it, Carol?" Sara asked.

Carol nodded. "His truck was. He lent his car to his brother, but his truck was in the shop over the weekend. They were sharing Sienna's car. John hated it. He said it was too small for him. He kept trying to get her to buy a new one. I think they were going to go shopping later that day."

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby yelled as she came running into the bullpen. "I got matches. John got the same number of letters as Sienna did, in all of the same cities that hers came from, but his were nice letters. It's the same person, Gibbs, I know it."

Carol and Sara looked at each other and then back to the team.

"So... someone really is after Sienna?" Sara asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Looks like it. Now, we just have to find out who."

"I think we may have the answer to that, Boss." DiNozzo said as he and Ziva joined the others in the bull pen. "Rawlins coughed up a name. Camille Devroux... Rawlins said she knew about the plan. She's Evan Brewer's ex."

"She also happens to be the sister of one of Rawlins's bookies." Ziva said. "She had a falling out with her brother four years ago and Rawlins hadn't seen her until she accompanied Evan to a meeting."

"Apparently, he told her all about it and she wanted in on the deal." Tony said as he took over. "The only difference was that Evan and Daniel wanted to go after John and Camille and Rawlins wanted to go after Sienna. They couldn't come to an agreement, so Rawlins said they decided to go after both."

"Which means, she's still out there." Gibbs said. "Do we have anything on her, McGee?"

"There's nothing on her with DMV or a police record." Tim said as he looked up from his computer. "I have the brothers information here though."

"Rawlins said the last time he talked to her, she was at her brother's house." Tony supplied.

Gibbs nodded. "Tony, Ziva... take the brother. McGee, you keep looking for information on this girl. I want to know where's she's at and why she's doing this."

"On it, Boss." Tim said.

"I'm going to find Mrs. Cena." Gibbs said.

Carol and Sara stopped Gibbs before he could turn and leave. "What can we do?" Carol asked.

"Call your husbands, tell them to expect me. And then stay here, help McGee." Gibbs said. "Once he's got a picture, we'll need to know if you recognize her."


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors.**

Sienna looked over at her dad and Senior. "Relax please."

Mark looked at her. "I'm not relaxing until I know your safe."

Sienna hooked her arm through his and hugged his side. "You're here. Senior's here. Matt and Jeff are already waiting for us right over there. And look, Uncle Dwayne and Uncle Glen just pulled up. With the six of you, no one would dare touch me, Dad. I'm safe."

Mark snorted, but said nothing. They met up with Dwayne and Glen and the Hardy brothers. As they got closer to the door, Senior and Mark closed in on Sienna, each one putting a hand to the small of her back. The remaining men fanned out around her in a protective bubble. They made their way through the door and down the hallway. Superstars, crew members, and divas alike took one look at the formidable group and stayed clear of their path.

When they were safely in Sienna's room, the men started to relax just a bit. After thirty minutes, the Hardy boys had to leave for a match. Fifteen minutes after that, Kane and the Rock left to face each other in the ring. Sienna watched the show on a small television, each ring of the bell, each clock ticking down... every match brought more nerves. Sienna's hands started twitching as she rose and paced along the floor.

Mark looked at his daughter, approaching quietly. "You okay?"

Sienna looked at him and gave a nod. "Yes...I think so. Just nervous..."

Senior stepped forward then. "You don't have to go out there."

Sienna stopped and smiled. "You know I do, Senior."

A knock on the door stopped any protest forming on Senior's lips. Mark opened the door a crack and seeing who it was, opened it the rest of the way.

Sienna smiled at seeing her assistant there with a cup of tea in her hand and the night's outfit. "Hi, Melissa."

Melissa smiled and walked over to her, handing her the tea. "Hi, Mrs. Cena."

Sienna took a sip of the tea and smiled. "Thanks for this. I needed it."

"They're almost ready for you. " Melissa said. "I brought the dress you asked me for."

Sienna looked over at Mark and Senior. "Y'all are gonna have to leave so I can get dressed."

Mark looked about ready to argue, so Melissa stepped forward and pushed them towards the door. "I'll be in here with her and I'll yell for you if you're needed."

Before either man could utter a reply, they'd been ushered out of the room and the door was locked behind them. Sienna slipped into the knee length fitted dress and turned around so that Melissa could zip her up. After being zipped up, she rummages around in her purse for the jewelry she swore she had placed there.

"Great." She muttered. "I'm supposed to be out there soon and I can't find my blasted earrings."

"Did you leave them out in the car?" Melissa asked. "Did you find out if the rest of the family got here yet? I saved them seats, but they'll need to come in the back way if they want to avoid the crowds."

Sienna moved to the door and opened it. Mark and Senior looked up as the door opened.

"Can one of you go check the car for my earrings please? They're pearls with a ruby." she asked. "And can the other find out if the rest of the family made it? I know that Mickie was going to stay with the kids, but everyone else said they would be here and I need to make sure they get in okay."

Mark and Senior looked at each other, silently weighing their options. When Sienna muttered "never mind" under her breath and started out the door to take care of everything herself, they pushed her back into the room.

"Lock the door and don't open it unless its one of us." Mark said. "We'll be right back."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Still no answer?" Carol asked Sara as she hung up the phone in frustration.

Sara shook her head, snapping. "Why the hell does he have a cell phone if he won't freaking answer it? I swear, when i see that man..."

"I can't get Senior to answer either." Carol said. "Do you think something's wrong, Agent McGee?"

Tim looked up and gave the two women a small smile. "Perhaps they aren't getting reception inside the building. Why don't you guys go get something to drink and try again when you get back. There's some coffee in the break room just down the hall. It's not gourmet, but its hot."

Sarah nodded and gave him a tired smile. "That sounds fine. Thank you."

Just after Sara and Carol walked down to the break room, McGee's phone rang. "McGee."

"The brother hasn't seen her in a few weeks, Probie, but he gave us a picture." DiNozzo said from the other line. "Ziva's emailing it to you now. We're gonna meet up with Gibbs."

McGee hung up the phone and opened the email that had just come through. He put the picture up on the his computer screen as he ran her face through the recognition software to see if she was under any other alias. McGee's computer pinged as the recognition software came up with a name rather quickly.

"Susan Jasper. Susan Melissa Jasper." McGee said as he typed the name into the computer. "Let's see what you're up to."

Sara and Carol walked back into the bullpen, a steaming cup of coffee in their hands. They made small talk under their breath, hoping that everything was okay and how they were going to make their husband's lives miserable for not answering if everything was.

McGee didn't look up as he started talking. "Looks like we might have a lead. The woman goes by the name of Susan Jasper. Does that sound familiar to you?"

Sara and Carol paused, thinking it over, then shook their heads.

"Do you have a picture?" Carol asked.

McGee put the woman's picture up on the big screen. As soon as he did, he heard a collective gasp and two cups hitting the floor. He looked up, rushing over to them.

"Do you know her?" he demanded.

Carol's frame trembled as she nodded. "That's... She's..."

Sara cut in, already dialing Mark's cell. "We have to go. We have to go right now!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, its superstars/diva's, shows or ppv's. I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, its characters or actors.**

Gibbs pulled up into the parking lot as his phone rang. "Gibbs. Hello? Hello?"

Gibbs slammed the phone shut as he quickly walked across the parking lot. He slowed as he saw Senior shutting the car door and called out to him. Senior looked over, gave a small nod, and after locking the car, came over to him.

"Agent Gibbs." Senior acknowledged.

"Mr. Cena." Gibbs acknowledged back.

Before Gibbs could explain why he was there, a siren and tire screech could be heard as a blue car jetted into the parking lot. Seeing it fly past them towards the back entrance way, Gibbs and Senior took off running towards it. DiNozzo and Ziva jumped out of the car as Gibbs and Senior joined them.

"It's the assistant!" DiNozzo called as they raced inside.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sienna had her entire purse dumped out on the floor. She gave a small chuckle as she remembered the last time she had done this.

"You know... the last time I had to dig through my purse like this, I found out John and I had eloped." Sienna said softly.

"You could have gotten an annulment." Melissa's quiet voice carried over. Melissa withdrew a small gun from her pocket and pointed it at Sienna.

Sienna didn't look up as she started putting the items back in her purse. "We talked about it, but neither of us wanted to."

Melissa cocked the gun as Sienna kept talking, her hands clenching around the handle as she glared at Sienna.

"And then I found out I was pregnant." Sienna gave a small shrug completely oblivious to what was going on. "He was so happy when he found out. I can still remember how he looked when he told people... how proud he was."

Melissa's body started to shake as she struggled to contain the rage building inside her. Sienna continued talking, completely oblivious. "I think deep down, we always knew we were supposed to be together." Sienna said.

"He was supposed to be with me!" Melissa screeched.

"Be with you... wait, what?" Sienna looked up confused. Her eyes widened and she froze as she took in the sight of a gun pointed at her head. She slowly stood, taking a few steps towards Melissa. "Melissa... what.. what are you doing?"

Melissa continued to rant at her, the gun waving around as she paced the floor. "It was all worked out. He said that he'd show up and he'd get you to go away. He said you'd leave in order to protect John, but you didn't. You stayed. We sent notes and we trashed your house and we made you scared, but you stayed. We fixed your soup, but even that didn't make you go away."

Sienna's stomach dropped as she realized what Melissa was saying. "You..." she whispered. "You.. you did that to John."

"It was supposed to be you!" Melissa screamed at her.

Sienna could only stare in shock, her mind almost unable to process everything. "You..." she whispered again. "You did that to John."

"You were supposed to be the one in the car!" Melissa said, pacing again. "You were supposed to go away and then me and John would be together!"

Before Melissa could say anything else, Sienna rushed her, grabbing her low around the waist and tackling her to the ground. The gun flew out of Melissa's hand, sliding across the floor A pounding sound came from the door, shouts from the other side, as the two women wrestled for the gun. Melissa landed a punch before sprinting across the floor towards the gun. Sienna flipped onto her stomach, catching Melissa's foot and tripping her back to the ground. She jumped to her feet making a break for the gun. Melissa grabbed Sienna's foot and pulled it out from under her. Sienna crashed to the ground and Melissa scrambled up, grabbing the gun. Melissa turned, her back to the door as she lifted the gun and aimed it straight towards Sienna's heart.

"It was supposed to be you." Melissa said. "Now it finally will be."

Sienna closed her eyes as Melissa began to pull the trigger. In a brief split second, the door burst open hitting Melissa in the back. Melissa sprang forward, the gun firing as she fell. It knocked loose from the impact and slid over towards Sienna. Sienna scrambled to the gun, jumping to her feet and aiming it at Melissa as the room was swarmed with NCIS agents.

"NCIS! Drop the gun!"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sienna slowly walked down the corridor of the hospital. She made a left at the fork and continued to the end of the hallway. She slipped inside the last room and took a breath as she sat in the chair beside the bed. The day after Melissa had been arrested, Sienna had shared a piece of news with the rest of the world that only the cops and her family had known. In a tucked off corner of the hospital, away from prying eyes and unbeknownst to everyone else, her husband lay in the depths of a coma. It was touch and go some days, but John was alive.

**_That's the end of the second story. I'm so sorry it took so long to get it out, but I was having major writer's block! I'm working on the third story now and will hopefully have a few chapters to start with soon. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed!_**


End file.
